Happy Bloody Birthday
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Pensé que este año, para cambiar, podíamos ir a bailar. ―¿Bailar? ¿Eso sería como celebrarlo? ―Nah. Eso sería como... hacer como que no te importa. Punk!FRxPunk!UKxUS
1. Capítulo Uno

**Happy Bloody Birthday**

_**Summary: **_―Pensé que este año, para cambiar, podíamos ir a bailar. ―¿Bailar? ¿Eso sería como celebrarlo? ―Nah. Eso sería como... hacer como que no te importa. Punk!FRxPunk!UKxUS

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclamer: <strong>__No vamos a mentir, a mi se me había ocurrido una idea similar a Hetalia cuando lo descubrí. Tenéis suerte de que no llegáramos a madurarla lo suficiente, por que si las autoras fuéramos nosotras, todos serian veinte veces más cabrones, egoístas y despiadados, habría más sangre, sería muchísimo menos mas-media y muchísimo más pedante y… Oh, sí, "invadir las regiones vitales" no seria solo una broma de doble sentido._

_Si las autoras fuéramos nosotras, Italia seria un mafioso, vago y chapucero, Francia seria un quejica, cobarde y guarro, España seria un chulo, machista e insoportable, Alemania seria el más eficiente de los inútiles, Estados Unidos el más útil de los ineficientes e Inglaterra utilizaría monóculo, tendría bigote y se llamaría Reino Unido._

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de términos<strong>

**Himno nacional de Estados Unidos: **Esa tonadilla que Inglaterra considera irritante, con la que la Black Berry de Estados Unidos le avisa que están llamándole.

**Iggy: **Nombre ridículo con el que Estados Unidos llama a Inglaterra, a excepción de cuando está verdaderamente enojado.

**Hello: **Hola

**Fuck:** Palabra usada para demostrar todo tipo de estados de animo de Estados Unidos. Alegría, tristeza, frustración, entusiasmo, ira, depresión, excitación... hambre...

**Himno del Arsenal F.C.: **El himno del club de futbol. Indescriptible. Buscadlo en google. En serio. Francia se pasó veinte minutos riéndose.

**Why:** Por qué

**Bloody:** Una buena descripción del universo, según Inglaterra. Adjetivo usado para... basicamente todo. Posible traducción: Puñetero, maldito.

**Bloody Hell: **Seguramente lo más parecido a una muletilla verbal, casi como cuando China dice "aru~" cuando Italia dice "Vee~" o como algunos creen que Rusia dice "da~" Posible traducción: Maldita sea.

**Git, bloody git: **Francia (a veces Estados Unidos si esta haciendo el imbécil) según Inglaterra.

**Germany: **Alemania

**Shit: **Caca.

**Happy Bloody Birthday: **Feliz puñetero cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>El teléfono de Estados Unidos suena en su bolsillo con, por supuesto, el himno nacional, mientras lo busca para mirar quien llama.<p>

La palabra "_Iggy" _parpadea en la pantalla un segundo antes de que el teléfono se detenga. Ha colgado.

El americano frunce el ceño y marca de vuelta, oyendo el tono ocupado como si le hubiera colgado sin descolgar siquiera.

Cuelga también. Espera exactamente cinco segundos y vuelve a marcar.

Inglaterra, que lleva desde las siete en punto (exactitud inglesa) de la mañana (hora en la que se ha despertado) tratando de no pensar en esto a la vez que prueba de tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer al respecto, cambiado de idea aproximadamente cada tres minutos, descuelga llevándose el teléfono al oído en un sobresfuerzo, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que lo mejor es terminar esto cuanto antes y no actuar como un crío, pero no dice nada.

―_Hello?_ ―le saluda Estados Unidos.

Al oír la voz, le da un retortijón en el estómago, se pone demasiado nervioso y finalmente cuelga de nuevo sin decir nada.

El americano alucina un instante, sin entender, y marca de nuevo, pero el teléfono vuelve a dar el tono ocupado.

―_Fuck!_ ―cuelga y vuelve a marcar.

Inglaterra, en su casa, da vueltas como un león encerrado mientras refunfuña malhumorado. Cuelga sin descolgar otra vez y se plantea apagar el teléfono. Luego recuerda que de hecho ha sido él quien ha llamado primero y que ya debería superar esto de una vez, que al fin y al cabo el niño no tiene la culpa de nada.

Estados Unidos vuelve a marcar al móvil y a Londres a la vez.

El inglés da un salto al no esperarse que el teléfono fijo suene. Lo mira con los ojos desorbitados sin saber que hacer, cuelga ambos teléfonos... De hecho, sí tiene culpa de algo... sigue en su tren de pensamiento mientras frunce el ceño enfurruñado.

El americano frunce el ceño también y se pone a escribir un mensaje en la Blackberry.

_"Cnt el tlf"_ Ordena escuetamente y vuelve a marcar ambos números.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño al leerlo... siempre, siempre, siempre acaba haciendo un drama con esto (y se atreve a llamarlo a él mal perdedor)... ni siquiera sabe por qué ha llamado en primer lugar, se lamenta solo. Deja sonar el teléfono fijo y cuelga el móvil mientras le escribe de vuelta.

_"No era importante"_

Estados Unidos tamborilea los dedos impacientemente en la mesa y cuando recibe el mensaje vuelve a escribir.

_"¬¬ OK, yo s tngo algo importnt q dcirt. CNT"_ vuelve a ordenar mientras marca de nuevo.

El inglés se lo piensa unos instantes... si él tiene algo que decirle es diferente. Frunce el ceño pensando que quizás es un ardid.

_"¿Puedes escribirlo y mandármelo al mail?, estoy un poco ocupado ahora"_ miente.

_"Sbes? OK... olvídalo"_ contesta enfurruñado (muy muy enfurruñado) prometiéndose a si mismo que no va a hablarle hasta que Inglaterra no le hable a él.

El británico abre el correo en el ordenador y se pasa veinte minutos dándole a actualizar cada cinco segundos exactos mientras tamborilea con el pie bajo la mesa y refunfuña. Acelerándosele el corazón cada vez que recibe un mensaje de Spam y cada vez de más mal humor a medida que pasan los minutos.

Media hora después (lo cual es un tiempo RÉCORD y Estados Unidos merece un premio al esfuerzo por ello), vuelve a marcar al celular de Inglaterra, después de haber paseado histérico por la sala, haberse tomado tres cafés y haber asumido que quizás debía tomar el próximo vuelo a Londres.

Inglaterra casi termina agarrado de la lámpara cuando vuelve a oír el himno del Arsenal F.C. como tono de su móvil, se plantea unos instantes si responder o no... Bueno, si el niñato engreído tiene algo que decirle también pues... es obvio que no puede ignorarle para siempre, se escusa a si mismo y finalmente descuelga.

―¡No puedes hacerme eso! ―le grita Estados Unidos al otro lado del teléfono.

―¿Hacer qué? ―pregunta enojado.

―¡Hablarme y no decirme para qué! ¿Qué pasó? ―le dice malhumorado―. ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no era importante y mucho menos colgarme!

―No era nada importante. Me... equivoque de número ―dice llanamente. Estados Unidos se queda callado un segundo, pensando.

―¿Y por qué no me has contestado las otras 12414098 veces que te he llamado?

―Estoy... ocupado ―vuelve a responder frunciendo el ceño, agresivo.

―¿Ocupado con qué? ―le pregunta frunciendo el ceño también―. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que contestarme?

―Trabajo. Un montón de trabajo organizando... cosas. Las olimpiadas. Son aquí el año que viene, ¿recuerdas? ―explica inventándose sobre la marcha.

―Mentiroso ―le responde agresivo.

―¿Qué tenías que decirme tu? ―pregunta enojado, sin hacer caso de la acusación.

―Querías algo, yo lo sé... así funciona cuando me marcas y cuelgas... y luego no me contestas. Yo... quería... ―empieza sin tener mucha idea―. No voy a decirte hasta que no me digas tu ―responde sonriendo.

―Entonces seguramente no era tan importante ―protesta ácido―. ¿Has terminado?, de verdad no es un buen día, tengo un montón de trabajo.

―¿Por qué estás tan de malas, Iggy? ―le pregunta un poco más dulcemente.

―América... de veras no puedo atenderte ―suelta frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo a su rollo, excusándose de manera distante y diplomática.

―Creo que voy a ir para allá ―concluye.

―¡NO! ―grita histérico, perdiendo la compostura.

Estados Unidos se queda callado, azorado por la agresividad.

Inglaterra también se mantiene en silencio, respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal.

―_W... why?_ ―le pregunta después de un largo silencio.

―_Bloody hell!_ ―protesta sin responder.

―¿Estás bien, Iggy? ―le pregunta después de otro silencio.

―No ―confiesa secamente―. Y no puedes arreglarlo ―añade.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos y se pone en marcha su sentido arácnido, la luz de Batman en el cielo y todos sus instintos heroicos.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? Voy para allá ―pregunta sin siquiera dar tiempo a responder, levantándose y empezando a buscar su chaqueta.

―No pasa nada que no pueda controlar o que tú puedas resolver, solo es demasiado trabajo, ¿vale?, cálmate y no vengas ―suelta serio, duro pero conciliador. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por preocuparle y tratando de tranquilizarle, por que además, que se presente aquí aun sería peor.

Estados Unidos vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

―Dime qué es ―ordena ignorando que le haya dicho que es el trabajo.

―Demasiado trabajo ―repite con paciencia.

―No te creo... tu no me marcas porque tienes "demasiado trabajo" ―razona.

―No ―concede―. Te marco por que me he equivocado ―explica tremendamente ácido y agresivo.

―No te creo ―vuelve a repetir―. ¿Te han hecho algo? ―vuelve a preguntar―. ¿Ha sido... _Germany_? ¿_Russia_? ―empieza a hacerse la idea.

―Nadie ha hecho nada, _bloody git_. Estoy solo ―reprocha y luego se calla de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que lleva implícito lo que ha dicho―. _Shit _―protesta.

―Oh... ―Estados Unidos se queda callado un instante.

―_Happy Bloody Birthday_ ―escupe Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido, exasperado... y luego cuelga.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Glosario de términos**

**Thank you: **Gracias

**What in the hell is this bloody shit?: **¿A qué debo el placer de tan encantador presente tan apropiado?

**Special delivery: **Escusa de Estados Unidos para hacer lo que le sale de los cojones.

**Good day: **Buen día.

**Yes**: Sí.

**United States, brat: **Estados Unidos

**Excuse me: **Discúlpame

**Really: **De verdad

**I just: **Yo solo

**Wait:** Espera

**Please: **Por favor.

**Have a nice day: **Déjame en paz y puede que mañana sigas vivo como para poder contarle a alguien sobre esto.

**Don't hate me: **No me odies.

**Scotland Yard: **Una gente muy interesante con unos sombreritos curiosos cuya ocupación consiste en dar trabajo a humoristas y técnicamente velar por la ley y el orden en el Reino Unido.

**Hidden Number: **El teléfono de Estados Unidos cuando le da por hacerse el listillo.

* * *

><p>―<em>Happy Bloody Birthday<em> ―escupe Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido, exasperado... y luego cuelga.

Estados Unidos se queda con el teléfono en la oreja unos segundos, desconcertado, y luego le manda un mensaje.

_"Thank you :) ❤"_

Inglaterra se queda sentado en el sillón de brazos cruzados y haciendo un esfuerzo por no lanzar su teléfono por la ventana, todavía de peor humor si es que eso es posible, mientras llueve a cántaros en toda la isla.

Al no recibir respuesta, Estados Unidos vuelve a marcarle, pero no responde.

―¡Argh! ¡Es un testarudo! ―se queja antes de marcar al McDonalds de Londres y pedir un servicio a domicilio para la casa de Inglaterra―. Esto seguro lo pone de mejor humor ―se dice a si mismo, sonriendo, en cuanto cuelga.

Media hora después, un pedido con comida como para... diez personas llega a casa del inglés malhumorado. Él parpadea con la puerta abierta.

―_What the hell is this bloody shit? _―le pregunta al repartidor, casi mordiéndole.

―Errr... _special delivery _de parte de... Mr. América ―dice leyendo el ticket.

―No lo quiero ―suelta simplemente empezando a cerrar la puerta.

―No, no... espere... dejó instrucciones precisas, previendo esto ―se defiende el repartidor metiendo el pie entre la puerta y el marco.

―No, no lo entiende, muchacho, se está equivocando, yo no he pedido esta _bloody shit_. Ni siquiera me gusta ―sigue agresivo mirando el pie que le impide cerrar la puerta y planteándose pisarlo descargando la ira.

El chico se agacha y deja las bolsas en el piso, frente a la puerta.

―Me han pedido que, en este caso, la dejara aquí. _Good day_ ―le dice girándose.

―_Bloody hell!_ ―protesta muy enojado, haciendo un esfuerzo por no patearle―. Le estoy diciendo que debe haberse equivocado de casa, yo no lo he pedido.

―Justo eso me dijeron que diría ―dice el joven girándose hacia Inglaterra y leyendo otra vez la nota―. "Un señor mayor con las cejas muy gruesas y cara de pocos amigos le dirá que no lo ha pedido, que no lo quiere y que no le gusta. Ignórelo"

―Esta bien, es cierto, no se ha equivocado ―concede derrotado, con verdaderos esfuerzos para no patear al repartidor―. El que caso es que no le pagan suficiente para esto, muchacho. Le voy a dar veinte libras para que se lo lleve y se lo coma usted mismo, o lo tire, o se lo de a los pobres, o le prenda fuego, o... sinceramente no me interesa, el caso es que no lo quiero aquí ―se cruza de brazos.

―¿Veinte libras dice? ―pregunta el repartidor y las anota en el papel―. _Yes_, eso también dice aquí... que intentaría darme dinero para que me lo llevara y que me triplicarían lo que usted me diera, siempre y cuando dejara el pedido. Buenas tardes, _Míster_ ―explica girándose otra vez.

―_Wait!_ ―le llama de nuevo frunciendo el ceño, ¿así que tanto le conocía y tan planeado lo tenía todo? Bien, pues se iba a enterar.

―_Yes?_ ―pregunta exasperado, haciendo los ojos en blanco y volviéndose a mirarlo.

―Dígale que le he ofrecido cien ―propone sacando la cartera. El repartidor abre los ojos como platos.

―_Bloody fantastic! Thanks!_ ―se vuelve hacia la moto.

―Pero… ―sigue Inglaterra llamándole la atención de nuevo. El chico voltea―. Lléveselo, llévese mis cien y dígale que lo ha dejado ―añade―. Usted gana cuatrocientas, ¿le parece?

Lo mira con el ceño fruncido, palideciendo un poco.

―Mmmm... es que él fue muy, muy específico y me dijo que se enteraría si me lo llevaba y que... No, _míster_, prefiero llevarme las trescientas, _really_ ―explica.

―Muchacho... puede ser un _bloody_ chico listo, llevarse esto y ganarse unas _bloody_ cuatrocientas libras o puede dejarlo aquí y ser despedido y deportado a los _bloody United States_ sin siguiera una _bloody_ indemnización ―lo amenaza―. La diferencia consiste en sacar la _bloody_ basura.

―No entiendo por qué no quiere quedárselo, es comida gratis al fin y al cabo... puede ir y tirarlo a la basura, por lo que a mi respec... ―abre los ojos asombrado―. _Excuse me_? ―pregunta más pálido aún.

―¿Qué _bloody_ parte es la que no ha entendido? ―escupe con sarcasmo.

―_I... I... just..._ ―tartamudea dudando en si ir o no por las hamburguesas.

―Y sí, es muy posible que también suceda lo que le han amenazado que pasará si no lo hace ―sentencia.

―A... a mi solo me pagan por venir a entregar hamburguesas, _míster _―le dice con cara de muchas circunstancias―. Es decir, ¿de cualquiera de las dos maneras, perderé mi trabajo? ―pregunta absolutamente azorado―. _Bloody hell!_

―Y yo le pago para que se las lleve, muy bien pagado debe admi... ―se detiene al oír lo de que perderá su trabajo―. Si usted pierde su _bloody_ empleo por culpa de ese _bloody brat_ engreído y emancipado, puede presentarse aquí al día siguiente y le aseguro que tendrá uno cinco veces mejor.

El chico lo mira con ojos desorbitados sin entender un pimiento.

―¿En... entonces debo irme sin las hamburguesas? ―le pregunta estúpidamente mientras suena el himno del Arsenal en el bolsillo de los pantalones del rubio.

Inglaterra se masajea las sienes mientras saca el teléfono y mira quien llama.

―Llévese esta _bloody shit_ ―le ordena agresivo al repartidor zanjando el asunto y cerrando la puerta. Al ver que le llama un número oculto responde al teléfono―. _Yes?_

―No me cuelgues ―le pide Estados Unidos al otro lado del teléfono mientras el chico de la moto sigue parado ahí afuera sin saber qué hacer―. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar mis hamburguesas? ―le pregunta en tono triste.

―No tengo tiempo para esto, America ―suelta muy muy muy tenso.

―Iggy... _please!_ ¡Es solo cuatro de julio y siempre te pones igual! _Please_, acepta las hamburguesas en señal de paz ―suplica Estados Unidos al otro lado del teléfono.

―No necesito una _bloody _señal de paz ―responde con acidez.

―Iggy... _pleeeeaseee_ ―vuelve a suplicar al otro lado del teléfono.

―Y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o tu _bloody_... independencia ―miente cada vez más y más enojado.

―Mmm... ¿Quieres venir a casa? Quizás te gusten los fuegos artificiales ―propone.

―Seguro estas muy ocupado tratando de hacer que explote medio país ―suelta con sarcasmo―. Así que no te quito más tiempo, _have a nice day_ ―termina en el tono más plano y serio que puede.

―No, no... _please, please_ ―pide aún al teléfono.

―_What? _―pregunta apremiándole.

―_Please, don't hate me_ ―susurra con una voz TAN suave que probablemente no la escuche.

―_Hello?_ ―pregunta sin oír nada.

―No me odies, _please_... ―repite un poco más fuerte y luego cuelga.

―_¡Bloody hell! _¡No me digas lo que hacer! ¡No te atrevas a decírmelo! ―le grita al teléfono a pesar de que ya está dando el tono de llamada finalizada.

Luego, da un par de vueltas en el pasillo y al final sale a ver que ha pasado con la comida, al verla ahí tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por detenerse de las ganas de patear la bolsa pensando que si lo hace, luego va a tener que limpiarlo todo, así que la agarra para tirarla a la basura él mismo, pensando que ese puñetero imbécil que las reparte ha perdido su trabajo desde ya.

Treinta minutos más tarde, suena el timbre en casa de Inglaterra. Él cierra el libro que ha estado leyendo dejándolo sobre la mesilla y se va a la puerta. Mira por la mirilla pero sólo se ve algo color café que la tapa por completo.

Frunce el ceño y se vuelve al salón sin hacer caso.

Diez segundos después vuelven a tocar el timbre, ahora más insistentemente.

Trata de ignorarlo mientras sigue leyendo, aunque prácticamente no se entera de nada de lo que pone en el libro.

Alguien se queda pegado al timbre.

Empieza a crisparse mientras hace como que sigue leyendo, pero no se levanta.

Suena su móvil mientras el timbre sigue sonando.

Rueda los ojos por el nivel de decibelios, pone el punto de libro y toma el teléfono mirando el quien llama, las palabras "_Hidden number" _brillan en la pantalla.

Vuelve a fruncir el ceño, le quita el sonido a su teléfono, descuelga el fijo y se sube al despacho a por el ordenador portátil.

Una hora después, se oye una explosión en el jardín.

Inglaterra levanta la cabeza del ordenador y del mail que estaba escribiendo. Se va a la ventana... deteniéndose antes de abrir las cortinas, mirando con cuidado de que no se vea que está en casa, por si acaso.

En el jardín hay una caja cuadrada y negra.

El ordenador portátil hace un sonidito avisándole que ha recibido un mail.

El Británico baja corriendo a por el teléfono fijo, ignorando completamente el mail, y llama a Scotland Yard. Les explica rápidamente lo que está pasando mientras mira por la ventana y les pide que venga una patrulla... les ordena que venga una patrulla.

La caja vuelve a explotar (esta vez más quedito) desintegrándose y dejando en su lugar un objeto café... mucho más grande que la caja. Tiene forma de oso de peluche, grande, con una playera que reza _"I ❤ América and América ❤ Iggy"._

En cuanto Inglaterra se da cuenta de lo que es, trata de calmarse y vuelve a llamar a Scotland yard para echar atrás la orden. En cuanto cuelga, abre el mail en el ordenador.

_Iggy: No llames a Scotland Yard y sal a tu jardín después de escuchar la segunda explosión_

Lee sin poder evitar masajearse las sienes con frustración. Otro sonidito avisándole de otro mail, le hace volver a prestar atención, abriéndolo.

_Iggy, creo que tu teléfono está descompuesto._

Se lleva las manos a los ojos… está empezando a tener jaqueca.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Glosario de términos**

**Anglaterre: **Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.

**Shut up: **La manera que tiene Inglaterra de decirle a Francia, "eh, colega, ¿cómo te va?"

**Amerique: **Estúpido primate irreflexivo con delirios heroicos. Peligro, suelen explotar cosas misteriosas a su alrededor.

**Non: **No

**Yankee: **Termino peyorativo para las cosas o personas de Estados Unidos.

**Dry gin:** Ginebra. El desayuno de los campeones en Reino Unido, dicen que la Reina se toma cada día un vaso nada más levantarse. Así se viste luego de los colores que se viste.

**Magnifique: **magnífico.

**Wanker, Bloody Wanker, Bastard, Wine Bastard, Bloody bastard, Bloody Wine Bastard, Frog, Ugly Frog, France:** Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo. Todo sinónimos según Inglaterra.

**Mon cher, mon ami, mon amour:** Cualquier persona del mundo, incluidas las que te caen mal, según Francia.

**Kid, Garçon: **niño... la forma en que Inglaterra y Francia, respectivamente, se refieren a Estados Unidos.

**Oui: **Sí.

**Nothing: **Algo que no le importa a quien sea que se lo ha dicho.

* * *

><p>Quince minutos después, alguien toca la puerta... Otra vez.<p>

Inglaterra no hace siquiera además de ir a abrir, solo se echa atrás en la silla, apoyándose en ella, mientras el timbre sigue sonando. De un cajón del escritorio saca una botella de ginebra y le da un viaje importante.

Siguen tocando la puerta insistentemente... en un ritmo constante.

Cuando se ha bebido mas o menos media botella a palo seco, sin respirar y con el estomago vacío, la cierra, la guarda y se baja a la puerta mirando por la mirilla.

―_Angleterre_... se que estás ahí... ―dice una voz familiar a través de la puerta, tocando de nuevo pero ahora con el puño.

―_Shut up, Frog_ ―espeta apoyando la cabeza en la puerta―. No hagas escándalo... ¿está ahí _the kid_?

―¿_Amerique_? _Non, non_. Él está en casa, esperando los fuegos artificiales y no sé qué otra cosa más... además de estar algo histérico por ti ―confiesa―. Déjame entrar ―pide.

―¿En casa de quien? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño―. Sé que ha estado aquí antes, asegúrate de que se ha ido ―sigue.

―En su casa, _Angleterre_. ¿Crees que lo dejarían ir hoy? ―toca una vez más―. Ábreme o voy a largarme...

―Estoy seguro de que ha estado aquí ―protesta entre dientes pasando el pestillo y abriendo la puerta.

―¿Qué tanto has tomado, _Angleterre_? hueles a cantina ―pregunta Francia entrando y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

―¿A ti que coño te importa? ―suelta ácido, dándose la vuelta para irse al salón. Francia pone los ojos en blanco y pasa atrás de él.

―Veo que estás mas o menos como todos los años... ¿prefieres salir y embriagarte en un bar, o me ahorraras el cargarte de regreso y nos embriagaremos aquí? ―le pregunta sonriente.

―Hay _yankee bloody shit_ en la basura, media botella de _dry gin_ recién abierta en el cuarto de arriba y una abominación en el jardín... a estas alturas creo que mi opinión ya no cuenta un pimiento ―responde con sarcasmo.

―¿Quieres hablar? ―pregunta el francés levantando las cejas.

―¿De qué? ―pregunta de vuelta con sorna, levantando una ceja y tirándose en el sofá, como si no fuera obvio.

―Mal de... ¿_Amerique_? ―Francia le sonríe y se sienta al otro lado del sillón.

―Iba a llamarte hace un rato ―confiesa y luego se levanta―. _Wait_ ―le pide.

―Err... bien ―dice levantándose también, pero el yendo a la cava a buscar algún vino.

Inglaterra trae un par de vasos de la cocina y lo que haya podido encontrar ahí.

―Necesitas comprar vino, _mon cher_... esto está cada vez más deplorable ―dice girando sobre su eje y yendo al reloj de la sala... abriendo la puerta―. ¡Ah! ¡_Magnifique_! ―exclama sacando algo de ahí y trayéndolo. El inglés frunce el ceño dejando las cosas en la mesilla al verlo.

―¡Ese alijo es secreto! ―protesta―. O... lo era. ¿Cuánto hace que sabes que guardo ahí...? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Francia se ríe y no contesta, vuelve al sillón y abre la botella, sirviendo en cada vaso.

―Me decías que me ibas a hablar... ―retoma el tema, sonriendo.

―_Yes_, pero... ha venido, estoy seguro ―declara mientras se frota las sienes, esta empezando a hacerle efecto la ginebra.

―Mmm... ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―pregunta Francia dando un trago a su bebida― Quizás deberíamos salir... ―propone después de pensarlo unos minutos.

―Lo sé por que ha explotado una _bloody_ caja en el jardín. Dos veces. Y he rechazado su _bloody_ comida... y lo ha sabido EN EL _BLOODY_ ACTO ―reflexiona―. Por eso te he pedido que te cercioraras.

Suena el teléfono de Francia. Frunce el ceño, lo saca, mira quien habla, cuelga y lo vuelve a guardar.

―¿Y? ―pregunta al ver todo el proceso, levantando una ceja… y eso es una cantidad considerable de pelo en movimiento.

―_Le garçon_ va a enloquecer ―profetiza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―_Why_? ―pregunta mostrándose un poco más preocupado de lo que querría. Francia le sostiene la mirada y se le borra la sonrisa.

―Podrías procurar parecer un poco menos preocupado, _Angleterre_ ―le dice serio.

―No me jodas, _France_. Parece que no sepas lo que es capaz de hacer. Me gustan _London_ cuando está entera ―declara echándose para atrás en el asiento.

―Pero si tanto te preocupa y tanto quieres hablar con él, te sugiero entonces que le contestes el teléfono y dejes de enloquecerlo ―replica.

―¿Te ha llamado a ti o algo así? ―pregunta suspicaz―. ¡No le habrás dicho que estás aquí!

―¿Pues qué no has visto? ―le contesta enigmático―. Sugería yo que saliéramos... pero si TANTO te preocupa su seguridad en tu ausencia... ―empieza encogiéndose de hombros.

―Obviamente no he visto, ¿a caso me has mostrado? ―pregunta sarcástico, imitándole. Francia cierra los ojos y suspira.

―Es solo un día, _Angleterre_... y entiendo que estés así. Vamos afuera, déjalo que enloquezca... ―sugiere sonriendo un poquitín.

―Tampoco pensaba detenerlo, en cualquier caso... ―confiesa―. A no ser que empiecen a explotar cosas aquí ―añade.

―Esta lloviendo tanto que dudo MUCHO que logre incendiar algo ―dice con sonrisa cínica mientras se termina su trago de golpe.

―_Yes,_ eso mismo pensé yo las dos primeras veces... y ya ves, esta _bloody_ ciudad es increíblemente inflamable ―protesta refiriéndose a los incendios de Londres en 1666 y en 1940―. Pero vale, no quiero que nos encuentre aquí si vuelve.

Francia se pone de pie y le extiende una mano.

―¿A un bar... o a tu cuarto? ―le cierra un ojo―. Aunque si nos encuentra en tu cuarto... ―agrega sonriendo.

―Aun no he bebido suficiente para ir al cuarto, _ugly frog_ ―escupe frunciendo el ceño. Francia sonríe un poco más.

―Como si tuviéramos que beber para terminar en el cuarto. Venga, venga.. ¡Apresúrate! No irás a ir vestido así ―dice señalándolo y frunciendo el ceño.

―_Why not_? ―protesta mirándose a si mismo.

―Te ves mucho más viejo que yo, pensarán que somos contemporáneos o que salgo a beber con mi padre... aunque claro, no hay forma en que NADIE crea que un esperpento como tu puede ser MI padre ―dice sonriendo mientras lo toma de la mano y lo jala.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y tira de él de la mano que le ha agarrado hasta que su nariz toca con la suya.

―Solo dame una escusa, _wine bastard_ ―amenaza con el puño en alto, mirándole fijamente. Francia se acojona un poco

―¿Po... podrías relajarte, _Angleterre_? ―le pide haciéndose un paso hacia atrás.

―Lo dudo ―confiesa sinceramente, soltándole. Francia si se relaja.

―Venga... vamos así, dudo que alguien lo note ―le dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro―. ¿Tu gabardina está aquí abajo? ―pregunta caminando hasta el closet de la entrada.

―_Yes _―le sigue mientras busca las llaves en el cajón de la entrada―. Debería hacer algo con el bicho ese del jardín ―recuerda.

―¿De que hablas? ―pregunta girándose a mirarle.

―El... ―empieza y se detiene, recordando lo cursi que le ha parecido el asunto y dándole un poco de vergüenza que Francia lo vea... pero no queriendo dejarlo bajo la lluvia toda la noche.

―¿_Oui_? ―Francia lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

―_Nothing_... da lo mismo ―niega con la cabeza encontrando las llaves y volviéndose para tomar la chaqueta y ponérsela. Francia le sonríe.

―Supongo que no tienes ganas de bailar... ―empieza desinteresadamente, hurgando en el clóset por un paraguas.

―¿Bailar? ―pregunta descolocado, arreglándose el cuello.

―_Oui._.. Bailar... pensé que este año, para cambiar, podíamos ir a bailar, en lugar de ir a beber hasta que se nos ahogue el cerebro ―explica acercándose a Inglaterra y acomodándole el cuello que no se acomodó bien él.

El británico aparta la vista recordando los años setenta, cuando iban a esos locales bajo tierra llenos de humo de marihuana, sin luz, ni ventilación, a escuchar punk subversivo contra el sistema. No puede evitar sonreír al recordarse con el pelo rosa chicle, aunque solo fuera por una noche.

―¿Eso sería como celebrarlo? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Francia frunce el ceño también.

―Nah. Eso sería como... hacer como que no te importa ―le sonríe un poco. Inglaterra se lo piensa un momento.

―Esta bien, supongo que es suficiente ―se encoge de hombros. Francia lo mira un segundo, con la boca abierta... NUNCA pensó que fuera a decir que sí.

―Bien, bien... ―dice intentando disimular.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Glosario de términos**

**My god, Mon dieu: **Dios mío. Una de esas expresiones a las que Prusia responde con un "Bitteschön, solo llamame Preussen, no hace falta tanto"

**Sub... mission, going down down…: **Submisión, yendo abajo abajo. Letra de una canción del grupo Punk londinense "Sex Pistols".

**Gentleman: **Es importante tener sueños y aspiraciones. Lo que Inglaterra trata de ser... o sería, si no perdiera los nervios cada quince segundos aproximadamente.

**Sacrebleu: **literalmente: "sagrado azul" se usa para mostrar admiración o sorpresa. No tiene mucho sentido... bueno, nadie dijo que tuviera que tenerlo, es francés. Aunque si lo buscáis en wikipedia encontrareis una interesante historia sobre la blasfemia.

**The British: **Lugar donde Inglaterra lo guarda todo. Y cuando decimos todo queremos decir TODO. Algúnos turistas lo llaman "Museo Britanico", tschk, si serán idiotas.

**White Album: **Álbum "The Beatles" comúnmente conocido como álbum blanco, por su portada. El noveno de The Beatles, el primero publicado por Apple Records. Incluye canciones como "Dear Prudence", "Blackbird" y "Revolution"

**God save the Queen: **Otra muletilla, (Dios salve a la reina, literalmente) esta vez más que para mostrar enojo es para mostrar sorpresa o admiración. También es el título del himno nacional de Inglaterra... ligera obsesión patriótica que tiene el pobre.

**Si'l vous plaît: **(Si te place, literalmente) Por favor.

**Route 66: **(También conocida como "Main Street of America" o "The Mother Road") era la mítica carretera que cruzaba Estados Unidos desde Chicago hasta Los Ángeles, hasta que el los años ochenta se remplazó por las autopistas actuales de nuevo trazado.

**Furgoneta Kamper:** La más popular de las furgonetas de la marca alemana Volkswagen, también llamada Bully. Icónica en el movimiento Hippie. Apuesto a que podéis imaginarla con la bandera de Estados Unidos pintada.

**Fucking idiot: **Estados Unidos... que nadie se extrañe, Inglaterra siempre tiene palabras de amor para dedicárselas a todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>―¿A dónde quieres ir? ―pregunta Inglaterra, saliendo con un paraguas.<p>

―No planearás ir vestido así a un antro punk... porque van a reírse de nosotros ―le dice levantando una ceja, desde la puerta.

―_Bloody hell, frog, _¿qué tienes contra los _bloody _rombos? ―pregunta exasperado volviendo a entrar.

―Pues, _Angleterre_... distan mucho de los atuendos en negro y las cadenas. Vamos a un lugar de música electrónica... debe haber uno por aquí ―propone.

―O puedo cambiarme ―responde―. No te creas que tú vas tan adecuado tampoco

―Nadie dijo que yo lo fuera... ―contesta enfurruñado―. A menos de que aún tengas algo de MI ropa aquí, no sé como podríamos ir a un antro punk.  
>Inglaterra le mira con esa cara que dice "guardo restos de piedras rotas de hace cientos de años de cualquiera de mis saqueos en el museo británico, ¿qué te hace pensar que he tirado nada... nunca?"<p>

―Esto puede ser mucho más divertido de lo que pensé ―comenta Francia cerrando la puerta, contento.

―Vamos a ver que encontramos en el desván ―suelta sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día, sin darse cuenta, mientras se quita la gabardina otra vez. Francia sonríe también mientras empieza a subir las escaleras.

―Seguro polvo y trastos viejos... y ropa vieja... y porquerías ―dice realmente contento.

Inglaterra se va al salón un momento, toma la botella del alijo secreto que ha encontrado Francia y le sigue.

―¡Ninguna porquería, _git_! ―protesta.

El francés hace los ojos en blanco mientras empieza a bajar la escalerilla del ático.

El británico le da un trago a la botella, contento y luego ve la ventana que da al jardín... saca el teléfono y escribe un mensaje rápido pidiendo a alguien (alguno de los becarios del parlamento) que vayan a su casa y recojan lo que hay en el jardín, entrándolo al cobertizo o al garaje.

―_Sub... mission _―tararea Francia―. _Going down down…_

Inglaterra vuelve a sonreír con eso, guardando el teléfono y subiendo mientras le acompaña con la letra.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que subiste aquí? ―le pregunta en medio de un ataque de tos debido al polvo.

―No hace tanto, de hecho ―confiesa pensando que esta mañana bajó las bitácoras de conquista... y agradeciendo haberlas escondido bajo la cama en vez de subirlas otra vez.

―Entra tu primero, _mon ami _―le pide. Inglaterra lo hace mirando alrededor y apartándose un poco para dejarle espacio a Francia... ¿dónde exactamente es que dejó las cosas de esa época?

―¿Alguna vez has tirado... ALGO, _mon cher_? ―pregunta el francés caminando un poco por aquí y un poco por allá, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―En realidad, cuando hay algo que no quiero, te lo doy a ti por navidad ―se ríe removiendo algunas cajas.

―Eso explica muchas cosas... ―responde en un tono de falsa ofensa.

Inglaterra abre una caja cerrada con cinta aislante, mirando dentro, hay libros sobre todo, muy gastados. Vuelve a cerrar la caja, son los diarios de guerra, claro, como ha sacado las bitácoras las ha movido... remueve un poco más.

―¿De qué tamaño es esta bodega? ―pregunta Francia intentando alumbrar hacia adelante con la Blackberry. El inglés lo ignora mientras abre otra caja con un montón de pelucas blancas de la época victoriana.

―¡Eh! ¿te acuerdas de esto? ―pregunta poniéndose una.

―¿Cómo olvidarlo? ―dice riéndose mientras se acerca a él―. Era absolutamente... incómodo ―recuerda agachándose hacia las pelucas.

―_My god_... aun me pregunto como pudiste engañarme... ―niega con la cabeza.

―¿Enga... engañarte? ―levanta las cejas. La guarda y vuelve a cerrar la caja.

―Algún día volveré a usar una ―asegura fruto del medio litro de ginebra que está empezando a filtrársele en el cerebro, tomando otra caja.

―No puedo esperar a que llegue ese día ―se ríe Francia

―Quizás podría ser hoy... apuesto a que podría teñirla de verde y darle una forma ―propone mientras la peina un poco con los dedos, arreglándola. Francia lo mira incrédulo

―_Non_... prefiero teñirte el pelo a ti a que salgas con una peluca ―sentencia por fin.

―Quizás ni siquiera haga falta teñirla... ―reflexiona―. No, no, a mi no, mañana tengo que volver a parecer un _gentleman_ ―asegura un poco apenado. Francia se ríe y se acerca a él.

―Subiste algo de eso que estabas bebiendo ―se gira a ver el suelo.

―Apuesto a que podemos hacerle una cresta con un poco de gomina ―dice, se vuelve a la caja, elige una de pelo lo bastante largo y la deja fuera―. ¿Tu vas a querer una? ―pregunta mientras le pasa la botella―. Aunque tu tienes el pelo lo bastante largo para hacerlo sin peluca ―reflexiona mirándole.

―Voy a necesitar bastante más de esto para dejarte hacerme una cresta con gomina ―responde mientras le da un largo trago a la botella.

―Cobarde ―asegura―. Ni siquiera es un piercing... solo tendrías que lavarte el pelo.

―Preferiría un piercing ―le dice cerrándole un ojo―. No, no es verdad... y no me llames cobarde ―le dice dándole un golpe. Inglaterra sigue moviendo cajas, buscando y como encuentra el tocadiscos de vinilos se le pasa el asunto del golpe.

―¡Oh, cielos! ¡Creía que había perdido esto! ―exclama y luego saca una de las primeras cámaras de fotos de la historia―. ¡Mira! ¡Creía que estaba en el _British_!

Francia sonríe y le da otro trago a la botella.

―_Sacrebleu_... no puedo creer que aún lo tengas ―dice acercándose al tocadiscos.

―¡Pues aun tengo vinilos, claro! ―protesta―. ¿Cómo iba a tirarlo? Aun funciona, además.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y mete la cabeza en la caja, buscando los discos.

―Tengo el _White Album_ original, firmado ―responde orgulloso.

―Bueno, era lo mínimo que podían darte, ¿_non_? ―dice sacando un par de discos― Oh.. _mon dieu_... Edith Piaf... ―sonríe con sorna.

Inglaterra suelta la caja que esta moviendo de golpe y se vuelve a él quitándole los discos de las manos y devolviéndolos a su sitio, sonrojado.

―Deja eso o no acabaremos nunca ―le riñe. Francia se ríe y lo deja hacer.

―Ya tiene que estar por aquí ―sigue moviendo cosas, las cajas tienen escritos números en el cartón, hay varias donde pone "1970"

―_Angleterre_ el ordenado, ya entiendo.

―Creo que también debería conseguirme una forma DIFERENTE de medir el tiempo ―protesta ante eso, mientras abre un par de las cajas.

―Quizás podrías ORDENAR las cajas por año, en lugar de ponerles una fecha y echarlas aquí.

―¿Me quejo yo de tus guarrerías? ―pregunta sarcástico―. ¿O de tus huelgas?

―Vale, vale... no te pongas así ―se defiende acercándose a él y viendo qué hay en las cajas. Inglaterra saca un par de pantalones de campana, unos de color pistacho y otros de color azul eléctrico con lentejuelas.

―_God save the queen!_ ―exclama horrorizado. Francia se empieza a reír.

―Estos se te veían muy bien... ―dice tomando los azul eléctrico―. ¿Aún te quedan?

―No te rias, _frog_. ¡Recuerdo que tú tenías unos rosa! ―protesta.

―Tienes razón, eran horrendos ―concede riéndose un poco más.

―Creo que necesito un poco más de eso antes de que me convenzas de que me los pruebe ―asegura recuperando la botella. Francia le sonríe.  
>Inglaterra se vuelve a la caja y saca una chilaba de rayas azules y blancas con capucha.<p>

―_My god! _¡Recuerdo esta! la lleve durante casi un verano entero...

―¿Y luego te quejas de que te diga malvestido? ―le pregunta Francia en broma.

―_Bloody git!_ ―protesta lanzándosela―. Fue con America_._.. me engañó para hacer toda la _route 66_ en una furgoneta _Kamper_ de esas de _Germany_... ― recuerda en voz alta sin poder evitar sonreir un poco, más para si mismo que para Francia y luego se queda en silencio unos instantes frunciendo el ceño de nuevo―. _Fucking idiot_ ―le insulta aun en su ausencia.

―Bueno, enfócate, _si'l vous plaît_, en buscar las cosas _PUNK_, ¿_oui_? ―le apremia Francia tratando de evitar el tema de Estados Unidos todo lo posible.

―_Yes _―aparta la caja y abre otra con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver lo que hay dentro no puede evitar sonreir―. ¡Oh, mira esto! ―saca una bandera británica.

―Una... bandera ―dice levantando una ceja―. Creo que nunca he visto una... no estoy seguro ―agrega sarcásticamente.

―¡No es eso, _wine bastard_! ―protesta, la dobla por la mitad en triangulo y luego se la pone en el cuello―. ¿lo ves?

―¿Es tu traje de explorador? ―le pregunta sonriendo, en broma.

―_Yes,_ la usaba junto al salacot en las campañas de África ―responde sarcástico―. Solo por eso te la pondrás tu ―le dice quitándosela y lanzándosela.

Francia se ríe, pero aún así, cede y se la pone como pañuelo de motociclista en la cabeza. Inglaterra se vuelve a la caja.

―¡Oh, _god_! ―suelta al ver la siguiente prenda. La toma por los hombros, levantándola... es LA cazadora... no una cazadora, LA cazadora, de cuero negro, llena de pinchos, parches, chapas, cadenas y rotos.

―¡JA! ¡_Mon dieu_! ¡Ahí está! ―Francia se acerca a él.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Glosario de términos**

**Of course: **En una aproximación vendría a significar"¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar semejante obviedad, idiota?"

**Jeans: **Pantalones vaqueros o pantalones tejanos. Ya sabéis, azules, de tela dura... seguro habéis visto algunos alguna vez.

**Exquisite: **Si Francia está usando ese adjetivo para algo que no sea suyo y sin un tono sarcástico, el autor/propietario en cuestión debería morir de un orgasmo por la adulación en ese mismo momento.

**Voilà: **Podría traducirse como "he aquí", solo es una expresión.

**Dr. Martens: **Marca de calzado alemán que se popularizó en el Reino Unido en los años setenta, tiene un modelo de botas duras específico.

**Freddie: **Freddie Mercury, cantante de la banda de rock "Queen".

**Bentley: **Marca de coches ingleses, la gama baja de Rolls Royce actualmente perteneciente al grupo Volkswagen.

**Rolls: **Rolls Royce. Lo que hace Inglaterra cuando le da por VACILAR.

**Mini Cooper: **Coche del tipo utilitario, el más popular de Inglaterra; tanto, que se llegó a hacer una nueva versión del mismo, horteradas incluídas. Suele ser de dos o tres colores, e incluso llevar la bandera británica pintada en el techo.

**Palacio de Westminster: **Edificio que aloja el parlamento de Inglaterra. No sabemos si es muy útil, pero queda muy bonito en las fotos y tiene un reloj precioso con el que hacer chistes fálicos.

* * *

><p>―¡Oh, <em>god<em>! ―suelta al ver la siguiente prenda. La toma por los hombros, levantándola... es LA cazadora... no una cazadora, LA cazadora. De cuero negro, llena de pinchos, parches, chapas, cadenas y rotos.

―¡JA! ¡_Mon dieu_! ¡Ahí está! ―Francia se acerca a él.

El británico sonríe de lado... esa cazadora hacía que las ancianitas murmuraran, que las madres tomaran fuerte la mano a los niños y que las niñas de los _college_ caros se cambiaran de acera. Francia busca un poco más en la caja.

―¡JA! ―saca unos pantalones a juego

―_God save the queen_... ¿sabes qué pasaría si alguien que me conoce me viera con esto? ―pregunta sonrojándose un poco.

―Depende de QUIÉN sea el que te vea con eso... pero yo digo que las probabilidades de que termines teniendo sexo en un callejón son elevadas ―le sonríe con sorna.

―No hablo de eso, _bloody wanker._.. ―frunce el ceño sin mirarle―. Me refiero... los muchachos de la _Scotland Yard_ no volverían a tomarme en serio nunca.

―Aaaaah... ―sonríe un poco más―. ¿_Scotland Yard_ te toma en serio?

―¡_Of course_! ―se defiende volviéndose a la caja a ver que más encuentra, saca algunas camisetas muy, muy hechas polvo de varios conciertos.

―¡Oh! Esto es lo que quería ―Francia toma una y lo mira levantando las cejas.―. ¿Qué esperas para cambiarte?

Inglaterra vacila un momento, todavía inseguro, y se vuelve a otra caja diferente, abriéndola, de ahí saca sus _Dr. Martens_ granates y mira dentro.

―Aquí hay pañuelos y cinturones y cosas de esas, seguro puedes usar alguno.

―Supongo que para variar puedo verme más ridículo que tu ―le sonríe―. ¿No tienes otra chaqueta o algo parecido?

Inglaterra le mira los pantalones y los zapatos y se lo piensa.

―Asumo que podemos romper algunos _jeans _viejos... y debo tener alguna cazadora de _the kid _por ahí que pueda irte ―se levanta.

―No vas a romper mis _jeans _bajo NINGUNA circunstancia ―protesta alarmado.

―No, _git_, no los que llevas ―aclara poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras mueve otras cajas para acceder a un viejo armario de madera. Francia respira aliviado al tiempo que Inglaterra abre el armario y dentro hay un montón más de ropa toda apelotonada―. Todo esto es tuyo ―explica mostrándoselo. Francia levanta las cejas.

―_Món... _―se acerca a ellas―. _¡DIEU!_ ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? ―pregunta incrédulo.

―Pues... cosas que te has olvidado... o que me has prestado... o qué se yo ―aparta la mirada tratando de no poner cara de saqueador experto.

―Este saco me gustaba mucho ―admite descolgando uno que parece del siglo XVIII.

―Ribetes dorados ―pone los ojos en blanco.

―Pues no parecían molestaste tanto entonces. Lo busque por TODOS lados.

―Siempre has sido pomposo en exceso ―se cruza de brazos sin aclarar si le molestaban o no al tiempo que Francia se lo pone.

Inglaterra lo mira de soslayo, parpadea un momento recordando por qué lo... tomo como un préstamo libre de devolución y luego bufa fastidiado.

―_¡Exquisite! _―Francia exclama mirándose en el espejo dándo la vuelta mientras el inglés va por la botella para tomarse otro trago y se queja de que así, no van a acabar nunca. Con el saco puesto, Francia vuelve a buscar en el closet sacando unos tejanos muy, muy viejos, como de arriero ―. ¡Oh! ¡Mira! Qué pena que me harás romperlos... Creo que estos fueron un regalo de _le garçon_...

―Si no quieres no los rompas, solo con que parezcan hechos polvo ya da el pego ―se encoje de hombros mientras empieza a desabrocharse los zapatos.

―_Non_... Debe haber unos rotos por aquí, en esa época me quedaba muy seguido aquí ―recuerda sonriendo cínicamente.

―Sí, bueno... ―Inglaterra carraspea incómodo mientras se quita los zapatos.

―Claro. Todo porque eres bastante irresistible con esta ropa ―agrega el francés con la voz apagada por tenerla adentro del closet―. _¡Voilà!_ ―grita contento sacando unos pantalones que, si bien están rotos, tienen mucho mas estilo que unos cualquiera. Inglaterra se queda paralizado un momento desabrochándose el cinturón al oír eso.

―_Git_ ―protesta ligeramente sonrojado, mientras se va atrás de un biombo amarillo y negro que debió saquearle a China.

Francia empieza a desnudarse ahí en medio, como siempre, teniendo mucho cuidado al doblar su ropa y tratando de colocarla encima de alguna superficie libre de polvo. Limpia un trozo con un suéter de rombos no tan viejo que encuentra por allí y luego lo lanza a un rincón despreocupadamente.

―¿Has encontrado una chaqueta… ―pregunta el inglés desde detrás del biombo, subiéndose los pantalones con un poco de dificultades... no los recordaba TAN ceñidos, debe haber engordado un poco―… O planeas ir con la de los ribetes dorados? ―se ríe un poco mientras se pone una camiseta sin mangas que si es increíblemente enorme y las Martens.

―_Non_... No hay ninguna... Creo ―Francia se quita la ropa interior que extrañamente se ha puesto hoy y se sube los pantalones, también con una poquita de dificultad, no que lo vaya a admitir―. _Non._.. No voy a ir con esta, yo no soy hortera como tu ―declara acercándose al closet―. ¿Recuerdas haberme robado alguna chaqueta? ―pregunta quitándose el saco y empezando a desabotonarse la camisa.

Inglaterra vuelve de atrás del biombo, con la camiseta medio metida en los pantalones, arreglándose las cadenas enredadas.

―¡No soy un hortera! ―protesta―. Robar... ―pone los ojos en blanco―. De nuevo, SALVAS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN un par de piezas de arte y ya nadie nunca más vuelve a...

―¿a...?

―Considerarte honrado ―termina, fulminándole. Francia le sonríe al verlo vestido así, con los ojos brillantes.

―¿Bueno tienes o no una chaqueta? ―apremia.

―Mira ahí ―le señala una cajonera al lado del armario. Francia abre la cajonera y lo primero que le sale es una chaqueta negra de piel. Lisa, sin estoperoles ni cadenas.

―Esa valdrá ―asegura Inglaterra viéndola―, pero trátala con cuidado. Francia se la pone, y cualquiera que le viera aseguraría, no solo que no le queda mal, sino que se le ve bastante bien. Casi perfecta

―Me veo FATAL ―concluye levantando las cejas y frunciendo la nariz al verse reflejado en el espejo.

―¿Eso es una novedad? ―pregunta con sarcasmo bebiendo un poco más de la botella.

―Ja-ja... ¿De quién es?

―No tengo ni idea ―suelta arrugando la nariz y encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Y por eso me pides que la cuide? ―pregunta quitándosela y quitándose su propia camisa. Al fin se pone la camiseta esa enorme y toda rota y se enchaqueta de nuevo. Se acerca a él para arrancarle la botella de la mano y lo mira―. ¿Qué tal?

―Te pido que la cuides por que no es tuya... ―explica desviando la pregunta―. Pareces... das el pego ―valora levantando las cejas―. Al menos no vas llamando la atención demasiado como siempre.

―Doy el pego... Ya quisieras tú verte la mitad de bien que yo. ¡Vámonos ya!

―Creo que era de Freddie ―recuerda entrecerrando los ojos valorando aun la cazadora y luego se va hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

―Pues terrible gusto por la ropa ―se queja bajando detrás y sintiendo por primera vez cierto mareo por culpa de lo que sea que beben.

―Tschk, que sabrás tú, _ugly frog_ ―protesta altivo.

―Hace tiempo que ni salimos a bailar, _mon amour_. Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido que accedieras.

Inglaterra toma las llaves del Bentley y busca la cartera mirando cuanto dinero lleva, pensando que si planea comprar droga va a necesitar un poco bastante en efectivo... luego se mete el teléfono al bolsillo.

―Creo que si vamos en el Bentley sí van a reconocernos ―señala Francia al verlo hacer.

―Es una circunstancia... extraordinaria ―reflexiona al respecto de lo de antes... pone los ojos en blanco―. ¿Y qué propones? el Rolls aun es peor.

―Ojalá hubiera circunstancias extraordinarias más a menudo ―le responde sonriendo―. ¿No tienes un solo coche más normal? Quizás deberiamos ir en taxi, con la cantidad de alcohol que beberemos y, conociéndote, si planeas drogarnos... Quizás sea lo mejor, _Món amour_.

Inglaterra piensa en su Mini Cooper rojo de techo blanco con dos líneas ajedrezadas (que además está en el parking del palacio de Westminster) y luego mira a Francia... y recuerda que la ultima vez que Estados Unidos lo vio le llamó ancianito, y frunce el ceño.

―Un _bloody_ taxi está bien ―concede dejando las llaves.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Glosario de términos**

**Asshole: **una de esas cosas que dice Inglaterra que hacen que todos se rían por lo bajo cuando pretende convencer a cualquiera que se quede quieto el tiempo suficiente de que es un "gentleman"

**Buffoon: **Payaso, bufón.

**Soho: **Céntrico barrio de Londres en el área de la Ciudad de Westminster, dónde se concentra la mayor parte de la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

**Oxford Street: **La calle de Oxford.

**Bloody party of shit: **La manera en la que Inglaterra se refiere a la costumbre no-puedo-creer-que-sea-legal de hacer explotar CUALQUIER COSA en Estados Unidos durante el cuatro de Julio.

**Police nationale: **Policía francesa.

**The queen: **Adorable ancianita hortera y borracha famosa por llevar pamelas y sombreros horribles de medidas astronómicas en cada ocasión que se le permite, con quien Inglaterra siente alguna especie de retorcido complejo de Edipo.

**Anarchy in the United Kingdom: **"Anarquía en el Reino Unido" Canción del grupo de Punk "Sex Pistols".

**Cynique: **Cínico.

**Stop: **Para, detente.

**BBC: **British Broadcasting Corporation. El servicio público de comunicación en el Reino Unido. Tanto radio como televisión.

**Tottenham: **Equipo de fútbol rival histórico del Arsenal F.C. (Hay que decir que Inglaterra también debe ser hincha del Chelsea, cuyo rival histórico es el Manchester United)

**Derbi de North London: **Mítico partido de fútbol que enfrenta a los dos equipos del norte de Londres, el Arsenal y el Tottenham.

**French House: **Casa Francesa.

* * *

><p>―¡Bien! Salgamos entonces ―dice Francia abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo al porche.<p>

Inglaterra abre el paraguas siguiéndole hasta la entrada del jardín, fijándose en que el oso está ahora en el cobertizo, suspira y niega con desaprobación.

―Quizás seamos nosotros quien hagamos estallar algo, finalmente ―sonríe de lado saliendo a la calle y mirando a ver si ve un taxi.

Instantes después de estar parados ahí, aparece uno, pero al ver a Inglaterra, frunce el ceño y no les hace la parada.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y le lanza su paraguas contra el taxi.

―_Asshole! _―le insulta mientras Francia se ríe.

―Esa es la actitud correcta, _mon ami,_ solo que no va a conseguirnos un taxi.

El inglés sale a medio de la calzada a recuperar su paraguas y ve que se aproxima otro taxi, se queda en medio sin apartarse, con el ceño fruncido. Francia sonríe y se queda a la espera de que el taxi se detenga para abrir la puerta.

El taxi derrapa con la lluvia y se para solo a un palmo de las rodillas de Inglaterra, el conductor sale por la ventanilla insultándole mientras Francia se mete en él, dejando la puerta abierta tras el.

Inglaterra se acerca a la ventanilla del conductor, le agarra por el cuello y le muestra su carnet identificativo.

―¿Ve esto? ¿Sabe qué significa, _b__loody buffoon_? Significa que si quisiera podría sacarle de aquí y quedarme con su _bloody _coche de mierda sin que usted pudiera reclamar siquiera, pero resulta que conduce un _bloody_ Ford asqueroso, y hoy estoy hasta los _bloody _cojones de las _bloody_ mierdas _yankees_, así que ha tenido suerte ―le grita en una amenaza y le suelta entrando detrás, al lado de Francia.

―_Hello_ ―el francés saluda al conductor con la voz y la mirada mas sensual que sabe hacer.

―Al _b__loody Soho _―le indica Inglaterra― y si no tomas el _bloody Oxford street _le juro que no le pagamos ―amenaza.

Francia mira a su acompañante algo nervioso, tomándolo del brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo mientras el taxi se pone en marcha, él le mira de vuelta.

―¿Qué? ¿No quieres ir al _S__oho_? ―pregunta agresivo.

―A donde tu digas, _mon amour _―responde levantando una mano y haciéndole un suave cariño en una mejilla... Y luego soltándolo y mirando al frente. Inglaterra se frota los ojos echando para atrás la cabeza y luego sonríe, hace mucho que había dejado de aterrorizar a la gente y a abusar de su poder, ni siquiera se acuerda muy bien por qué.

―Apuesto a que podemos montar una buena bronca ―sentencia.

―Estoy seguro de que sí ―Francia sonríe.

―¡Ja! ―sigue Inglaterra, empezando a imaginarlo―. Seguro encontramos algún estúpido _yankee_ al que poder patearle el culo hasta que regrese a su país, siempre hay muchos turistas en el centro... ¿No que no quieren este país? ¡Pues que se vuelvan a su _bloody_ casa! Como encuentre a un solo _bloody git_ con un petardo, se lo voy a hacer tragar prendido... ―determina y luego cambia el tono a uno mucho más bajo―. Tu... ¿le has felicitado? ―le pregunta fingiendo desinterés. Francia lo mira de reojo.

―Yo... hable hoy con él ―responde sin especificar.

―Y te invitó a la _bloody party of shit_ que hace cada año, ¿verdad? ―frunce el ceño.

―A ti también te invitó, como cada año... ―dice con suavidad.

―_Of... Of course._.. ―susurra apartando la vista―. Pero yo... Quizás deberías haber ido ―sentencia. Francia lo escruta con una mirada cargada de sentido.

―¿Traes delineador? ―le pregunta cambiando completamente el tema.

―¿Delineador? ―pregunta Inglaterra abriendo los ojos descolocado.

―_Oui._.. de ojos. Delineador negro ―le explica.

Se busca en los bolsillos, de hecho, no tiene ni idea de que pudo dejar guardado en los bolsillos de la chupa antes de subirla al desván. ―_Yes_… ―responde levantando las cejas realmente sorprendido― seguramente tenga más de treinta años.

Francia lo abre y se hace una línea en la mano... está algo seco en el exterior, pero funciona.

―Ven, acércate y mírame ―pide jalándole la mano.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―pregunta desconfiado, frunciendo el ceño.

―Pintarte los ojos, _Angleterre_. Como lo he hecho muchas veces antes ―dice haciendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿Podrías relajarte y dejar de saltarme al cuello? ―le pregunta fastidiado mientras se le acerca con el lápiz.

Inglaterra sigue con el ceño fruncido, pero se acerca un poco.

Francia le delinea uno de los ojos y luego se aleja un poco y le sonríe...

―Ya decía yo que hacía falta algo... ¿lo quieres así o más grueso? ―le pregunta con sonrisa ligeramente pervertida. El inglés parpadea un poco por la molestia, por que hace mucho que no los lleva pintados y además el lápiz está un poco reseco.

―No. No te pases.

―Bien ―le delinea el otro ojo―. Ya estás.

Inglaterra saca el teléfono y trata de reflejarse en la pantalla, mientras Francia se gira a intentar verse en el cristal del coche para delinearse los suyos.

―¿Que tal? ―pregunta girándose a que lo vea.

―_My god._.. recuérdame que huyamos de _Scotland Yard _si llegara a pasar algo ―pide sintiéndose un poco ridículo, a pesar del alcohol que lleva encima y que por eso se esta dejando hacer todo eso... fijándose en como de grandes y profundos se le ven ahora los ojos azules a Francia... pero sin ninguna intención de comentar al respecto.

―_Mon ami._.. ¿cuándo nos ha agarrado antes _Scotland Yard_? ―pregunta con una sonrisa―. Ni _Scotland Yard_ ni la _Police Nationale_ ni ninguna otra nos ha atrapado antes, no veo por qué esta vez sea la diferencia ―concluye sonriendo.

―A ti no, pero yo tuve que dar bastantes explicaciones a _the queen_ por lo de "_Anarchy in the United Kingdom_" ―explica desviando la mirada. Francia suelta una carcajada.

―Te ves absolutamente irresistible, _Angleterre_... lo había olvidado ―dice acercándole la cara.

―_Wanker_ ―le golpea el brazo... no muy fuerte. Francia se semi recuesta en el asiento de atrás, recargándose en Inglaterra.

―¿Traes dinero, verdad? ―pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

―_Of course_... ya te he dicho antes que he dejado el vicio ―suelta cínico.

―_Cynique_! ―le acusa mientras levanta las cejas sonriente―. Mira, estamos llegando ya... _stop, stop_! ―le pide al conductor― No quiero que nos vean llegar en taxi...

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco, saca la cartera, mira el taxímetro y saca el importe... y luego, en un momento de lucidez, recuerda que antes se le ha ido la olla y le ha dicho al taxista quien es, le da cincuenta libras más.

―La BBC puede enterarse de esto o puede usted conservar su licencia. La versión oficial por si alguien pregunta es que usted ha tenido una noche de mierda.

Francia sonríe y apremia a Inglaterra a que se baje del coche. Él lo hace y se arregla un poco los pantalones en el culo, debido a la sensación rara que le produce... el francés no debe enterarse, pero obviamente unos pantalones tan estrechos solo pueden usarse con un tanga y no se acostumbra del todo todavía después de hace tanto tiempo.

―Parece que no ha pasado ni un sólo día, _ma cher_, desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí ―le dice sonriéndole, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y empezando a caminar.

―¿Has pensado alguno? ―pregunta el inglés mientras le sigue, sonriendo de lado.

―El problema es que... pese a que parezca o no, han pasado algunas décadas desde la última vez que vinimos aquí... y no sé cual es sigan abiertos y cuales no

―Veamos... ―empieza mientras levanta un brazo por encima de la cabeza para estirar los músculos.

―Este no parece ser malo.. mira cuanta gente hay afuera ―dice señalando uno que está cruzando la calle.

―Mmmm... _yes_, conozco a los dueños. La bebida es abundante pero son del _bloody_ _Tottenham_ ―explica―. Es divertido venir a ver el fútbol.

―¿Vienes a ver el fútbol... aquí? Vaya si eres extraño.

―Solo a veces, en el derbi de _North London_ ―se encoje de hombros.

―¿Y ese de allá? No confío mucho en lo _punk_ que puede ser un bar llamado "_Punk london_" pero... creo que quizás no esté tan mal...

―Nah, _France_, eso es para luego, cuando vayamos a patear culos americanos. ¡Ahí van los turistas!

―Pues entonces tu, oh conocedor, dirígenos a un lugar de tu agrado... ―se burla un poco mirándole de reojo―. Quizás si le preguntamos a esos tipos de allá... ―dice señalando a un grupo de encadenados.

―No pienso preguntar a nadie, _Frog_! Esto es _London_, el _Soho _―responde fastidiado, con los ojos en blanco y empieza a andar hacia ningún lugar determinado, parándose a escuchar la música que sale de los pubs.

Francia lo sigue sonriente.

―No te recordaba tan experto... creo que no has bebido aún lo suficiente ―declara a modo de burla.

―Tu te has dejado la botella en casa ―le riñe y cada vez que se acerca a alguno que suena algo que le gusta, acaba siendo música americana―. _Bloody hell!_

―Oh... mira... ahí hay uno llamado "_French house_", ¿no quieres entrar?

―Eso es un burdel ―se burla.

―¡No es un burdel! ―se queja― O... al menos no parece...―dice mucho más bajito.

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

―Vamos, si rompo algo ahí no me sabrá tan mal ―suelta con ácida sinceridad.

―Cejas... elige uno, pasear por _Soho_ sin entr... ―se detiene al oir eso último―. ¿Al burdel? ¿Quieres ir a un burdel? ―le pregunta atónito.


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Glosario de términos**

**Banshee: **Espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, al aparecerse ante un irlandés, anunciaba con sus gemidos la muerte cercana de un pariente.

**Come on: **Vamos.

**Nous dispenser: **Nos dispensa, nosdisculpa.

**Lucy: **Inglaterra hace referencia a la canción de los Beatles "Lucy int the Sky with Diamonds" para referirse al LSD.

**Jim Morrison: **Poeta, actor y cantante estadounidense, que murió en París en extrañas circunstancias. Según la versión oficial, por un paro cardíaco mientras estaba en la bañera.

**In your face: **En vuestra cara

**Imbécile: **Normalmente, Inglaterra.

**Pourquoi: **Por qué. No, por nada, por saberlo.

* * *

><p>―Cejas... elige uno, pasear por <em>Soho<em> sin entr... ―se detiene al oir eso último―. ¿Al burdel? ¿Quieres ir a un burdel? ―le pregunta atónito―. _Non, non... non. _Si vas a tener sexo con alguien hoy, va a ser conmigo ―lo toma de la mano y lo empieza a arrastrar más adelante en la calle―. Me han hablado de uno... _Escape_ se llama, pero no está sobre _Soho_ sino sobre otra de las calles... ahí se BAILA, _mon ami_, que es el propósito de la visita

―No es un burdel, _git_... ―lo detiene―. Era una broma. Vamos a donde sea, pero rápido, necesito un buen trago de algo, estoy empezando a encontrar pegas a todo otra vez.

Francia empieza a caminar sin rumbo especial, con Inglaterra de la mano.

―¡Oh! Mira ese de ahí, el chico de la puerta es muy apuesto ―le dice al oído―. _S'il vous plaît,_ entremos a ese ―pide arrastrándolo hasta él y empezando a discursar con el hombre de la puerta.

―Vale, vale... ¡lo que sea! ―responde el inglés, enojado. No estaba en sus planes acceder a los deseos de Francia, pero no parece que haya ninguno en el que no suene la estúpida música del niñato emancipado que pueda elegir, y tampoco quiere pasar el resto de la noche bajo la lluvia y dando vueltas.

Un par de minutos más tarde, en una atmósfera con luces rojas y música electrónica a todo volumen, estaban ya parados en la barra pidiendo algo para beber.

―Me parece que esto no es necesariamente lo que buscábamos... pero ya me recomendaron algo para ir mas tarde―le grita Francia a Inglaterra en medio de la música―. Podemos beber un poco aquí y luego ir para allá ―agrega poniéndole una bebida con colores misteriosos y fuego en las manos.

El británico, además del fuego, ve hadas y duendes revoloteando alrededor.

Francia choca su vaso con el suyo y le hace una seña para indicarle que se lo beba hasta el fondo con el popote. Él lo hace por que tiene sed, sobretodo, vacía sus pulmones cuanto puede, se lleva la caña a los labios y absorbe el máximo sin respirar. En cuanto termina el trago, Francia se lo quita de las manos y lo arrastra a la pista de baile, sonriendo como un maníaco.

―_What the hell _era eso? ―pregunta un poco embotargado por el sabor demasiado dulce. Francia se encoje de hombros.

―No tengo ni idea, pero el hombre de la barra nos lo ha dado gratis ―responde empezando a bailar y a acercarse a Inglaterra mucho más de lo que haría sobrio (Que ya es decir).

El inglés levanta las cejas y luego se encoje de hombros... bueno, una vez había bebido aguarrás y líquido desatascador de tuberías, no podía ser mucho peor, piensa para si mismo mientras sigue a Francia, desde luego muchísimo más de lo que le seguiría estando sobrio.

Un rato después un sudado y bastante más embriagado Francia se acerca al oído de Inglaterra.

―_Mon... a... amour._.. si vamos a comprar droga, mejor que sea ahora que más tarde, porque no sé si seré capaz de inyectarme o aspirar algo luego ―grita.

―_Yes_, creo que tengo una ligera idea ―grita también pensando que lleva un rato inspeccionando a la gente del local con su infalible don de policía rastreador y suspicaz.

Francia le sonríe y se acerca a darle un beso. Se separa rápidamente.

―Bien... ¿quien? ―pregunta finalmente.

―En la barra, la que parece una puta de la minifalda transparente ―señala―. Ha hablado con varias personas y no se ha ido con nadie, no es tan fea como para no hacer negocio... así que obviamente esta negociando otras cosas

―¿Quieres ir tu... o prefieres que vaya yo? ―le pregunta mirándolo. Él la mira a ella.

―¿Tu puedes verla? ―pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, completamente en serio. Francia lo mira de reojo.

―¿A... la chica? Pues sí, es esa de allá... ―la señala―. ¿ A que te refieres?

―Entonces voy yo ―sonríe yendo para allá. En el estado de embriaguez que lleva, podría ser un hada o una _banshee_ o una bruja o una sirena o cualquier otra cosa... que por supuesto existe, pero eso no significa que pueda comprarles droga.

―Bien... ―Francia le da una palmada en el culo y se queda bailando en la pista, sin quitarle un segundo el ojo de encima a Inglaterra.

Después de un par de minutos de conversación con la mujer, y de notar que el inglés se sonroja un par de veces debido a uno o dos movimientos exóticos de la mujer, Inglaterra se acerca a la barra y Francia deja con un beso en la mejilla a las dos chicas con las que estaba bailando. Al llegar a donde esta le pone un brazo sobre el hombro al británico y le da un beso en el temple, robándole el vaso.

―No te va a gustar ―advierte Inglaterra, a quien le acaba de dar el bajó lo mira de reojo y de todos modos le da un trago a la bebida.

―_Come on, mon ami_.. ―le dice notando la actitud.

―_I_... quizás no deberíamos estar aquí ―empieza a reflexionar. El francés se le planta enfrente y le toma la cabeza con las dos manos.

―_Non, non_... hoy estamos aquí para divertirnos... vamos... _please _―le dice consternado acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Inglaterra trata de apartarle las manos en un movimiento demasiado brusco sin calcular muy bien ni la fuerza ni la dirección y termina golpeando a un tipo pelirrojo que pasaba por ahí.

―_Nous dispenser_ ―Francia dice a modo de disculpa al hombre, que ha seguido caminando después de fulminarlos con la mirada y que seguramente ni se ha enterado de la disculpa. El francés lo jala de las manos y se lo lleva a un lugar un poco más apartado―. ¿Qué has comprado?

―_Lucy_... la muy imbécil quería venderme opiáceos. Debe trabajar en casa del asqueroso de culo amarillo de aquí al lado ―protesta refiriéndose al barrio chino.

―¿Y no has comprado... NADA? ―pregunta levantando las cejas.

―_Bloody Wanker! _―le insulta―. _Lucy_, te lo he dicho.

―Ahh... perdona, es la música―dice acercándose más a él―. Y planeas darme es con alcohol... hermoso, _Angleterre_. Si amanezco como Jim Morrison, va a ser tu culpa ―extiende una mano―. Dámelas.

―Si solo amaneces como Jim Morrison puede significar dos cosas, o que _the queen _va a vestir de negro o que me he vuelto un blando ―suelta con cinismo, sacando el sobre y dejándolo sobre la barra mientras toma otro sorbo de la copa.

―Muy gracioso, _Angleterre_... ―Francia lo ignora tomando el sobre y sacando una de las pastillas, poniéndosela en la boca y plantándose frente a Inglaterra, agarrándolo de la solapa de la chaqueta para darle un beso y embutirle la pastilla prácticamente hasta las anginas. E Inglaterra traga... aun medio descolocado y demasiado desorientado para poder apartarlo o siquiera saber que está pasando exactamente.

El francés se separa riéndose, todavía agarrándolo de la solapa de la chaqueta... también, desorientado, con el rush de adrenalina.

―Podía hacerlo yo solo, _git!_ ―se queja, por que Inglaterra sieeeeempre se saca del sobre su pastilla y se la pone al británico cerca de los ojos.

―Te pediría que hicieras lo mismo, pero creo que acabarías con sobredosis ―le dice entre risas mientras se mete la pastilla a la boca y le arranca de nuevo el vaso de la mano, dándole un trago.

―¡Ala! esa me la estaba guardando para luego ―vuelve a protestar con sarcasmo. Francia, que sigue muerto de la risa, se le acerca de nuevo.

―Oh vengaaaa... no pensabas compartir con tu _bon ami le France_? ―le dice antes de agacharse y besarlo de nuevo, e Inglaterra con un movimiento bastante certero para el estado de desorientación en el que está, le lleva las manos a la garganta para empezar a estrangularlo un poco.

―_Of course not!_

Francia se separa y de un manotazo, se quita las manos de del británico.

―¿Cómo no? Pero si hemos salido juntos... ¡tienes que compartirla conmigo! ―chilla empujándolo levemente de los hombros, de manera que da unos pasos hacia atrás y empuja a un hombre, tirándole su bebida encima.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño con una media sonrisa y le quita la bebida a una mujer, lanzándosela a Francia a la cara... aunque la mitad cae sobre un chico que tiene detrás.

Francia se muere de la risa mientras toma un vaso abandonado de la barra y, con lo torpe que está, lo tira a los pies de una chica.  
>Uno de los hombres que ha recibido, se acerca a ellos y agarra a Francia de la chaqueta como pidiendo explicaciones, a lo que Inglaterra le rompe el vaso vacío en la cabeza.<p>

―¡Eh! ¡Este es mío! ¡búscate otro a quien pegar! ―le grita cuando cae de rodillas. Francia mira con ojos desorbitados al hombre que cae al suelo, y luego mira a Inglaterra poniéndose serio un instante.

Una chica grita y la gente empieza a salir por piernas, otro trata de golpear a Inglaterra que ni siquiera sabe como logra esquivarle, por que ni siquiera lo ve.

Francia toma uno de los vasos y lo lanza hacia la barra mientras otra mujer que está por ahí grita como loca y lo empuja por la espalda, haciendo que se tropiece hacía el británico, quien termina en el suelo y cuando ve que otro tipo más trata de echársele encima, solo se le ocurre levantar las piernas y castrarlo de una sola patada con las duras marteens. La música se detiene y se encienden las luces.

Francia (que se ha caído de frente) se arrastra hasta donde está Inglaterra y lo agarra del cuello de la chaqueta.

―Vámonos, _ma cher_, antes de que venga _Scotland Yard _―le dice haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

Inglaterra trata de levantarse como puede y no logra esquivar un tercer golpe en el estomago. Medio doblado toma uno de los taburetes de la barra y por suerte logra ponerlo de manera que el hombre que lo ha golpeado se cae de cabeza contra el borde, mientras sale corriendo detrás de Francia.

Con mucho esfuerzo y con algunos empujones, logran salir a la calle "ilesos", justo antes de que llegue una patrulla.

Inglaterra sigue corriendo un poco más por culpa de la adrenalina mientras tira de Francia y cuando siente que empieza a abandonarle la fuerza, se detiene tratando de respirar.

―_YEAH! IN YOUR FACE! _―les grita haciendo gestos obscenos al bar. Francia se ríe y le pone un brazo arriba de los hombros.

―_Oui! In your face!_ ―grita también, mucho menos fuerte hacia ellos, levantando un brazo y luego sonríe y se gira hacia el inglés―. ¿Estás bien? Te han dado un par de golpes fuertes, _ma cher _―le dice intentando también recuperar el aliento.

―¡Ja! ¡no me subestimes, _frog!_ yo inventé las peleas de taberna ―lo reta con un ojo cerrado, llevándose las manos al estomago y a la cadera. Francia lo intenta enfocar.

―_Sacr... Sacrebleu..._ pero si tienes... ―empieza acercándose un poco a él para, en teoría, verle mejor el ojo.

―_What?_ ―pregunta llevándose las manos a la cara, y humedeciéndose los labios buscándose heridas, por alguna misteriosa razón, lo primero que suelen romperle es el labio.

―Tienes... ―lo mira un poco más de cerca―. Unos ojos muuuuuy muy hermosos ―declara REALMENTE admirándolos. E inglaterra no se sonroja por que no sé si es capaz de hacer eso en este estado, a lo que Francia se ríe un poco más.

El británico cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a las sienes, presionándolas, tratando de que se le pase el mareo.

―_You're a bloody git _―suelta sentándose en el suelo mojado. Francia se acuesta en el piso junto a él, y le pone la cabeza en el regazo.

―¿Ahora por qué soy un _imbécile_? ―pregunta sorprendentemente coherente.

―_Bloody hell! _―protesta―. Estas borracho y ese tipo... ¿Qué pasa si te mata? ―reflexiona sin pensar realmente en lo que dice.

―No me hubiera muerto como Jim Morrison... ―dice cerrando los ojos e intentando también que se le quite el mareo.

―No puedes morir como Jim Morrison ―sentencia.

―_Pourquoi?_ ―pregunta abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

―Por que tu eres rubio ―explica como si ese fuera un motivo... de alguna forma misteriosa, debe tener sentido para Inglaterra. A Francia le hace mucha, mucha gracia la declaración, se sienta en la banqueta y luego se para.

―Vamos a bailar... quiero bailar ―pide cuando se le ha pasado la risa.

―Vale―concede cada vez menos consciente de lo que hace y de dónde está. Francia le extiende la mano y en cuanto se la toma, lo jala para ponerlo de pie

―¿Aquí o allá? ―pregunta seguramente refiriéndose a... si en la calle o en otro antro. Le pone un brazo sobre el hombro y empieza a andar, deteniéndose a los tres pasos―. _An... Angleterre... _―le nombra tratando de conservar la vertical y apoyándose en el britanico para ello como si este fuera un sostén de algún tipo... Está más bien esta tratando de descubrir por que a la vertical de pronto le ha dado por no ser suficientemente estable.

―_ANGLETERRE..._ ―vuelve a llamarle picándole el cachete con un dedo.

―_¡Franceeeee!_ ―le llama él de vuelta, por algún motivo. Francia se ríe un poco con ello.

―Estoy muy, muy... muy borracho ―le dice empezando a andar de nuevo, intentando arrastrar a Inglaterra y a partir de ahí, Francia no recuerda NADA más.

―Espera... ya sé lo que hay que hacer ―suelta el inglés, convencido... aunque luego no tendrá ni la más remota idea de que era lo que había que hacer...


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Glosario de términos**

**fish&chips: **Lo que sale cuando Inglaterra trata de hacer "pescaito frito" estilo andalúz, pero obviamente no pilla el chiste.

**Miss Potts: **La tetera encantada de la película "La bella y la bestia"

**L'eau, j'ai besoin d'eau: **Agua, necesito agua.

**L'eau, je vous prie: **Agua, por favor

**J'ai soif****: **Tengo sed

**Je suis le: **Yo soy el

* * *

><p>Francia tiene un dolor de cabeza muy, pero muy... No. No. Esto no es dolor de cabeza... Es mucho mas que ello... A Francia deben estarle perforando el cráneo con una broca de dos pulgadas. Además... Esta soñando con manantiales, ríos, océano, albercas, agua... MUCHA MUCHA deliciosa agua, y el la bebe, a borbotones, es dulce y fresca y no le quita la JODIDA sed. <em>Món dieu...<em> Además... Alguien debe haberle cortado un brazo porque no lo siente y... Hace frío... Mucho frío... Y el manantial es mas frío aun y... Tiene sed... Y el sonido de la broca en su cabeza se hace mas mas intenso...

―Ahm... no creo que sea lo correcto dar _fish&chips_ a las sardinitas, _Míss Potts_―razona Inglaterra en sueños con la boca completamente pastosa mientras tiembla en el suelo, está echo una bolita al lado de Francia y lleva en esa postura demasiadas horas, por que ha notado que si se mueve toca algo que esta muy muy muy muy frío que parece acero o algo así, y estaba soñando que si sacaba una mano, o un pie o cualquier cosa, se lo cortarían en el acto... sus hadas se lo habían dicho y ellas no mienten.

En el sueño de Francia, Inglaterra, con unas alas verdes de hada, se acerca a él con esa melodiosa voz de siempre y empieza a reírse de el y a llamarle feo, y... El tiene la boca llena de agua, de esa agua que no le quita la sed... Y no puede contestarle, ni defenderse.

―¡No! ¡No! ¡No lo entiende, es pescado! ¡pescado! ―grita el inglés muy preocupado y del esfuerzo, se mueve y como esta todo mojado, se enfría más, y empieza a toser... y la propia tos le provoca arcadas que lo despiertan de golpe, vomitando y tosiendo.

Francia, evidentemente y por estar esposado a Inglaterra. Siente el jalón.

―_Non, non... Angleterre _―balbucea aun entre sueños, al sentir que el dolor de cabeza aumenta y el piso se mueve.

El Británico vomita sobre el charco de agua en el que está tirado... agua sucia que huele a meados, vuelve a vomitar otra vez por culpa del olor nauseabundo mientras siente una presión enorme en la cabeza y estornuda otra vez... cuando ya no tiene nada más que vomitar (pero sigue teniendo arcadas) trata de abrir los ojos y la luz se le clava como cuchillos... todo él parece pesar una tonelada, se deja caer hacia atrás casi sin poder sostenerse, sobre Francia.

―_My... god..._ ―logra balbucear tratando de llevarse las manos a los ojos, una si llega, pero algo está sujetando la otra, tira más fuerte.

Francia, que tiene el brazo dormido desde hace horas, empieza a sentir, con el cambio de posición, cosquilleo en ella. Siente también algo que le aprisiona más.

―_L'eau, j'ai besoin d'eau_ ―suplica por agua al sentir la boca seca. Abre los ojos y el dolor se intensifica. Ve el piso mojado. El agua está tan cerca...― _L'eau, je vous prie_ ―suplica otra vez en un susurro. Intenta cambiar de posición, siente el cuerpo pesado, y la cabeza lo está matando. Cierra los ojos de nuevo―. _Mon... dieu... _―exclama con la garganta seca e intenta llevarse las manos a la cara. Su brazo derecho responde correctamente, pero nota que el brazo izquierdo... ni siquiera lo siente. Se asusta.

Inglaterra sigue tirando tratando de desaprisionar la mano y llevársela a la cara, el cuero cabelludo empieza a picarle como si le estuviera ardiendo, entreabre un ojo para ver que pasa con su brazo prisionero (el derecho) y entreve una especie de grillete metálico. Cierra de nuevo los ojos con fuerza mientras se rasca la cabeza y trata de incorporarse o de moverse para soltarse un poco.

― _What the hell? _―empieza a preguntar, y luego golpea (solo una vez, por que no tiene fuerza como para hacerlo dos veces) a Francia para que se despierte o se mueva también, sobretodo para que se mueva.

Al sentir el golpe, el francés hace un esfuerzo extraordinario por incorporarse... como puede. Gira sobre sí mismo y, asiéndose de lo único que tiene a la mano (que debe ser algo de la ropa de Inglaterra... su chamarra, o su camisa o.. quizás es su pelo), se incorpora abriendo los ojos y sintiendo como el mundo entero se mueve. Por instinto, gira la cabeza y vomita (hacia el otro lado de Inglaterra, muchas gracias), ácido y alcohol, que le carcomen la garganta seca.

―Merde ―susurra limpiándose la boca con la manga de la chaqueta, mientras abre los ojos una vez más e intenta llevarse la mano atada a la cabeza. Se gira a verla... y descubre al inglés sentado/echado junto a él.

Con el tirón en su ropa, Inglaterra se desestabiliza un poco y casi se cae. Pero ahora ya puede mover la mano derecha, así que con amabas, se masajea las sienes haciendo presión... cuando oye y huele a Francia vomitar, le vienen arcadas de nuevo, pero ya no le queda nada por sacar... trata de comprobar que esté entero, lo está... excepto por que no lleva ropa de cintura para abajo.

El francés se mira la mano, la mano esposada. Bueno... intenta mirarla y enfocarla con muy poca habilidad. ¿Será su mano? Hace un esfuerzo por moverla y la mano no responde en realidad. Intenta tocarla con la otra mano (que se le hace muy pesada) y siente cosquillas en ella. Se relaja un poco al ver que tiene ambas manos completas (en particular porque creía haber perdido una).

La cabeza le punza y ha vuelto el sonido del taladro, y siente un ardor particular en la mandíbula del lado derecho y cuando la toca, el taladro se calla. Su cerebro empieza a hacer conexiones y se asombra cuando descubre que, el sonido del taladro no es un taladro... sino sus dientes castañeando.

Se intenta abrazar a sí mismo, tiene el torso desnudo. Baja la mirada. No... no está desnudo, sus regiones vitales (si es que siguen ahí) están cubiertas por una ropa interior de sospechosos cuadros escoceses, y trae unos calcetines de rombos.

Inglaterra se acomoda la camiseta tratando de taparse tanto como puede, pero tiene las piernas doloridas de haberlas tenido encogidas demasiado tiempo. Estornuda de nuevo.

―... ―susurra empezando a encajar piezas sobre lo ultimo que recuerda de ayer― _Where in the hell...? _―pregunta volviéndose a Francia.

―_J'ai soif..._ ―es lo único que alcanza a responder en tono suplicante, mientras intenta hacerse bolita abrazándose las piernas (incluida la mano atada). Al hacer esto, descubre que, hecha algunos jirones, pero más o menos entera aún, está su camiseta colgando misteriosamente de su... mano?. Trata de enfocarla otra vez,e intenta arrancarla con la mano libre, sin entender que está enredada en la cadena...

Una mujer que pasa por ahí tira un par de monedas frente a Inglaterra en el charco de... bueno, había empezado siendo agua, ahora es una mezcla de barro meados y vómito. Por inercia, el británico levanta la cabeza para mirar a la mujer. Parpadea un par de veces sin poder creer lo que esta viendo mientras se frota los ojos... debe seguir muy muy borracho.

―_A... Angleterre... _―Francia le dice, otra vez en ese tono de súplica, sin enterarse de lo de las monedas de la mujer, aún preocupado por sacar la camiseta de ahí.

―_God... save... the queen..._ ―balbucea aun sin poder creerlo, ignorando a Francia―. _The... bloody... _―trata de ponerse de pie sin dejar de mirar lo que está llamando su atención por completo.

―_Angleterre... Je suis le... _―cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse en algo. Al fin, logra hablarle en inglés― Me estoy congelando... _please..._― dice peleando aún con la camiseta, y logrando al fin entender que está metida en la cadena―. ¿Dónde estamos?


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Glosario de términos**

**C'est des conneries: **Eso es mentira

**Rosbif, casse-toi, batard, putain: **Inglaterra.

**gabacho: **termino peyorativo relativo a las cosas o personas francesas.

**Je te hais: **Te odio

**J'ai froid et soif: **Tengo frío y sed

**Green: **Heineken... Verde.

**Quoi: **Que

* * *

><p>―<em>God... save... the queen...<em> ―balbucea aun sin poder creerlo, ignorando a Francia―. _The... bloody... _―trata de ponerse de pie sin dejar de mirar lo que está llamando su atención por completo.

―_Angleterre... Je suis le... _―cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse en algo. Al fin, logra hablarle en inglés― Me estoy congelando... _please..._― dice peleando aún con la camiseta, y logrando al fin entender que está metida en la cadena―. ¿Dónde estamos?

―Kremlin... ―Inglaterra acaba la frase mientras tropieza un poco, pero finalmente está de pie, de cara a la increíble construcción Rusa.

Francia registra lo que escucha sin entenderlo del todo bien y al ver a Inglaterra ponerse de pie y... jalarle de la mano, se levanta también con muchas, muchas dificultades. En cuanto lo logra, vuelve a sentir una arcada y dando dos o tres pasos, se abraza un poste y vomita de nuevo.

Inglaterra sigue paralizado, descalzo sobre el pavimento de la plaza roja, mirando el edificio sin poder estar seguro de si es o no una alucinación. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y aparta la vista al notar que tiran de la mano derecha. Mira hacia ella y resigue la cadena hasta Francia, que vuelve a vomitar. Estornuda.

―_How... how in the hell...?_―empieza a preguntar de nuevo sin entender un pimiento, mientras sigue sintiendo una presión increíble en la cabeza.

Francia, después de vomitar hasta prácitcamente la última de sus neuronas se siente ligeramente mejor. Se vuelve a limpiar la boca y escupe un poco en el suelo, luego se gira, aún recargado del poste y ve el Kremlin, enorme, erguido frente a él.

―_C'est des conneries!_―no le queda más que exclamar y guardar silencio unos instantes... intentando procesar, sin saber realmente si es o no una alucinación.

―_France...? _―empieza a preguntar Inglaterra volviéndose al edificio otra vez.

―_A... Angleterre..._Esa... esa pas... tilla tenía algo... ―empieza a decir al mismo tiempo que el británico habla.

―¿Estás... viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? ―pregunta aún dudando y luego empieza a descojonarse solo, de puros nervios... y le da tos... y se lleva las manos a la boca mientras le sigue doliendo la cabeza―. _Mygodmygodmygodmygod..._―empieza a dar vueltas sobre si mismo mientras se tira del pelo.

―Shh... ―intenta callarlo al encontrar su risa muy molesta y muy aguda―. _Angleterre... _no te muevas... ―pide intentando hacer fuerza para impedir que gire, y fallando miserablemente, perdiendo el equilibrio hacia él.

―_France! _―exclama mirándole como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que está ahí― _BLOODY HELL! what in the hell _estamos haciendo en _Moscow_? ―grita muy enojado, perdiendo la compostura, como si Francia tuviera la culpa.

―Deja de moverte... no ves que estamos pegados! ―le riñe Francia molesto también―. Y YO QUE COÑO VOY A SABER! ―se defiende―. Ni siquiera se si realmente estamos en _Moscou_o eso es... es... Y YÓ QUE SÉ!

―Esto tiene que ser tu culpa ―reflexiona mientras sigue dando vueltas, ignorandolo―. Es obvio... es obvio...

―¡DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS! ―grita jalando la cadena esta vez de una manera mucho más agresiva, haciendo que ahora Inglaterra pierda el equilibrio― _Non, Rosbif._.. esto seguramente es tu culp... ―se detiene en cuanto lo mira con atención por primera vez desde que despertó―. Pe... pero qué coño te... ―se interrumpe e inmediatamente se lleva ambas manos hacia su cabeza.

E Inglaterra se cae al suelo, por que si ya de por si está cansado, va descalzo y le duelen las piernas, si encima tiran pues no hay de otra.

―_BLOODY WINE BASTARD!_―le insulta enojadisimo desde el suelo, tirando de él también tanto como puede. Como no funciona, le da un puñetazo en la se dobla del dolor, cayéndose también.

―¡Pero qué _merde_ te pasa, _Angleterre_! ―le grita también, muy muy enojado, dándole una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

―¿Qué me pasa? ¿qué me pasa? ―pregunta exasperado―. _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL_ CREES QUE ME PASA! ―grita tirándose al cuello para hacerlo caer contra el pavimento mientras lo estragula―. TU me pasas, _asshole!_¡Mira donde estamos por tu culpa!

―Aaaaagggg ―se queja Francia intentando quitárselo de encima y peleando con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, después de unos instantes, logra enterrarle las uñas en el pecho (y el brazo encadenado) lo suficiente para hacer que el británico afloje un poco las manos y, pataleando, logra tirarlo de lado, liberándose*

―PERO SI ES... ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR TU ESTÚPIDA CULPA! ―le grita mientras intenta recuperar el aliento―, AUNQUE COMO SIEMPRE TE NIEGUES A ACEPTARLO, _IMBECILE! _―le grita con más seguridad levantando un puño y dándole un golpe en el estómago.

Inglaterra rueda en pleno ataque de adrenalina, poniéndose en guardia todo lo rápido que puede, mirándole furioso, después del golpe en el estomago y aprovechando la cadena, con un movimiento en el aire, se la enrolla en el cuello

―¡NI TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ES MI _BLOODY_ CULPA, _WINE BASTARD!_ ¡Mira estas _bloody_cadenas! ¡¿¡crees que yo iba a usar algo así! ¡es tu culpa! ―sigue alegando.

Y Francia empieza a ahogarse... es decir, esta vez, a ahogarse mucho muy en serio, intentando por todos los medios liberarse, llevándose la mano libre al cuello. Patalea... y como siempre que pelean, después de unos segundos y justo cuando está convencido de que quizás, esta vez, Inglaterra sí se salga con la suya... logra conectar (con poca fuerza) en las regiones vitales del inglés. Que, como siempre, es un golpe traicionero, así que Inglaterra no se lo espera... por que además, no lleva nada que las proteja, simplemente suelta la cadena llevándose las manos a la zona, tratando de protegerse.

―_Casse-toi!_ ―exclama en un susurro, con la voz entrecortada mientras se desenrolla la cadena del cuello y empieza a toser―. _Batard! Putain! _―exclama enojado entre tosidos.

―_Bloody hell... bloody_gabacho cobarde y traicionero ―protesta con el ceño ía con las manos a sus regiones vitales mientras aprieta las piernas tratando de que no le duela y finalmente estornuda.

―¡Vete a la _merde, Angleterre!_―escupe aún estando de rodillas en el pavimento y juntando fuerzas, vuelve a girarse y a darle una cachetada.

―¡Ojalá pudiera! ¡cualquier lugar seria mejor que contigo, _wine bastard_! ¡pero estoy enganchado a una _bloody frog_! ―termina dándole una patada.

―_¡JE TE HAIS!_―le grita sin pensar― ¿Me oyes? ¡Te detesto!

―_¡PERFECT! _¡YO TAMBIÉN TE DETESTO A TI! ―le grita de vuelta, acercándose más.

―¡Bien! ―le dice tocando la frente de Inglaterra con la suya―, esta es la ÚLTIMA vez que me arrastras a un sitio como este! ―grita enfadado y se da la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia... algún lugar, intentando arrastrar al británico en el camino

―¿Que yo te he arrastrado? ―protesta cruzándose de brazos―. ¡TU ME HAS ENCADENADO, _GIT_! ―le grita de vuelta, tirando para tratar de irse en la dirección contraria. En cuanto la cadena se tensa, Francia es jalado hacia atrás con cierta fuerza, pierde el equilibrio y trastabilla.

―¿Y A DONDE COJONES CREES QUE VAS, _IMBECILE_? ―grita jalando la cadena.

―¡A...! a... ―Inglaterra de pronto se lo piensa un segundo (menos mal) y luego se da cuenta de que está en medio de una discusión―. ¡A DONDE NO TE IMPORTA! ―Responde.

―¡_NON_! Vamos a ir a que nos quiten esta mierda ―grita levantando un poco el brazo―. ¡Para no tener que ver tu estúpida y fea cara una vez más en mi vida!

―¡Bi... BIEN! ―grita con el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera llevando la contraria, aunque le esta dando la razón―. Pero no para allá, _git,_hay que ir a un cerrajero y no tengo ni idea de dónde hay uno, así que vamos a preguntar allí, que es donde hay más gente ―señala hacia donde iba él.

Unos chicos que están por ahí, notan la discusión, y el deplorable estado de ambos, y empiezan a señalarlos diciendo cosas en ruso, cuchicheando y riéndo.

―_¡N... NON! _Vamos a ir para allá porque... porque... porque tu no sabes nada, _Rosbif _―le grita por gritarle, aun cuando nota que quizás sea más lógico hacer lo que pide Inglaterra.

El británico le aguanta la mirada a Francia con furia y luego nota los cuchicheos, se gira a ellos.

―_What?_ ¿A caso les parece divertido? _GITS! _―les grita sacando tensión y adrenalina amenazandles con el puño hasta que se asustan un poco y se van... luego se vuelve a Francia―. Vale, _frog._ Basta... tenemos que resolver esta _bloody shit_cuanto antes por que no quiero tener que soportarte ni un segundo más de lo imprescindible. Para eso necesitamos mantener la cabeza fría... ¿tienes dinero?

―¿DINERO? ¿TE PARECE A TI, IDIOTA, QUE YO PUEDO TRAER DINERO? ¿EN DÓNDE COÑO QUIERES QUE LO TRAIGA? ¿METIDO EN EL CULO? ―le contesta Francia, muchísimo menos calmado de lo que está Inglaterra, él lo mira fijamente.

―La verdad, apostaría a que no sería la primera vez―suelta y luego lo mira de arriba a bajo fijándose en la ropa que lleva. Levanta las cejas sin poder evitar cierta sonrisilla, pero al darse cuenta de los calcetines de rombos que en un primer momento no identifica... hasta que reconoce no solo como suyos si no, calcetines que LLEVABA PUESTOS. Se le borra todo rastro de sonrisa al reconocer también la tanga―. _God save the queen!_

Francia lo fulmina con la mirada e Inglaterra frunce el ceño tratando de no pensar en que demonios puede haber pasado y busca en los bolsillos de su chupa saca un papel pensando que es un billete mientras el francés, que con toda la discusión y los golpes había olvidado el frío, empieza a temblar nuevamente.

―_J'ai froid et soif _―confiesa en voz baja mientras se frota los brazos intentando calentarse―.  
>¿Qué es eso? ―le pregunta a Inglaterra acercándosele. Él desdobla el papel y empieza a leerlo. Abre los ojos y levanta las cejas, alucinando.<p>

―Creo que ya sé como hemos llegado aquí... ―comenta y luego mira a Francia―. Vamos a salir de aquí en medio a un lugar donde no dé el aire ―propone.

―_Oui,_pero que de el sol... ―pide―. ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

―En barco ―responde simplemente―. Es una especie de... alquiler de un amarre en.. be..renev...skaya ―lee el cirílico con mucha dificultad― o así ―mientras empieza a andar. Francia flipa y empieza a andar también.

―_Non.. non..._―empieza recuperando la compostura y andando también intentando pegársele a Inglaterra lo más posible para que le de algo de calor.

―¿Recuerdas algo de un barco? ―pregunta mirándole.

―_An... Angleterre... _―empieza después de pensar unos instantes y de darse cuenta de algo... sintiendo una leve punzada en el estómago.

―No podríamos haber venido de _London_ a _Moscow_en barco... habríamos tardado... ―se detiene un momento cayendo en la cuenta de algo―.¿Qué hora es? ―pregunta sintiéndose realmente descolocado como no se ha sentido en todo el tiempo.

―En lo que a _moi _respecta, creo que deberíamos empezar por averiguar qué día es... ―murmura entre dientes, intentando abrazar a Inglaterra por la espalda y fallando por completo en la tarea.

―¿Día? ―pregunta entrando un poco en pánico―. Venga, ¡solo bebimos un poco! ¡No pueden haber pasado días!

―_Angleterre_... ¿de qué tanto te acuerdas de ayer en la noche? ―le pregunta serio, abrazándose y empezando a temblar con más fuerza―. Si es que fue ayer en la noche... ―agrega más bajito.

―Fuimos al _Soho_... y compré LSD... y hubo una pelea... ―explica vagamente― y recuerdo... ¿una llama? ―haciendo un esfuerzo por reconocer algunos de los flashes que tiene, pisa algo raro y levanta un pie, adolorido―. ¡Ouch! Oh y había un oso. Un oso de peluche enorme... ―entrecierra los ojos mientras sigue frotándose el pie―. _For the queen..._

―Yo... yo recuerdo... ¿Oso de peluche enorme? ―levanta las cejas―. Yo recuerdo un elefante... ―dice y luego lo mira―. _Angleterre..._te acuerdas de en qué momento te hiciste... eso... ―le dice señalándo su cabeza.

―Creo que deberiamos buscar a _Russia _―propone apartando la vista―. No, no... _my god._.. no quiero que esto se convierta en un escandalo público internacional... si _Russia _se entera... si _the queen_ se entera... si... _bloody hell_! ¿hacer que? ―pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirándole.

Francia mira un instante a su alrededor hasta que encuentra algo en concreto.

―Ven... ―lo arrastra a cruzar a la calle―. Cuidado, hay vidrios ahí ―le hace notar señalando el suelo. Camina un poco más y se detiene delante de un aparador―. Eso... ―le indica señalando el vidrio para que pueda verse.

Inglaterra le sigue andando con cuidado y dando saltitos para no pisar los vidrios, vigilando todo el suelo y cuando se planta frente a la luna del espejo parpadea.

―Que curioso, con la luz parece como si tuviera el pelo... ―se detiene cayendo en la cuenta, levantado las manos para tocarselo―. _OH! MY! GOD!_

Francia no puede evitar sonreír al ver la expresión.

―_GREEN!_ ―exclama mirando a Francia― _GREEN!_―repite mirando la luna de cristal.

―_Oui _―Francia sonríe un poco más.

―_FUCKING BLOODY GREEN!_ ―grita―._God save the queen..._esto tiene que ser tu culpa...―empieza a dar vueltas otra vez, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Mi.. culpa?

―¿En que otra manera si no? ―pregunta mirándole.

―Pues pudo ser tu... estúpida culpa ―chilla Francia intentando defenderse.

―¡Mira! estoy en el _bloody Moscow_, sin unos _bloody _pantalones, sin un poco de _bloody_ dinero y lo que es peor no sé ni que _bloody_ hora es. TU llevas MIS _bloody _calcetines y mi _bloody _ropa interior... ya que soy YO quien tiene el _bloody_ pelo verde, podrías tener la delicadeza de que sea TU _bloody_culpa!

Francia lo fulmina de nuevo.

―¡TU al menos traes una estúpida cazadora! ―le reclama. Inlgaterra lo fulmina también.

―Vamos a la iglesia ―ordena después de unos instantes en silencio y la señala―. Allí, a _St. Basil's Cathedral._

―_L'église? _―pregunta confundido, levantando las cejas―. Van a echarnos de la iglesia si llegamos así... quizás deberíamos ir a tu embajada ―propone.

―Seguro tienen algún programa de recogida de ropa o algo así para dársela a los pobres y necesitados... no creo que encuentren a nadie más necesitado ―explica―. No vamos a ir a mi embajada hasta que no consiga un _bloody_ aspecto menos lamentable, _git_! ―protesta.

―Bien, eso suena... eso suena a una buena idea, por lo pronto ―comenta encogiéndose de hombros.

―No pienso hacer un escandalo internacional de esto ―sentencia.

―Creo que tu... ―le señala sus regiones vitales―. Ya está haciendo un escándalo suficiente. Pobrecito... tan pequeñito ―suelta fastidiándole mientras empieza a caminar hacia allá.

―¡Hace frío! ―se defiende―. _Bloody Wanker_―protesta llevándose las manos para cubrirlo, sonrojándose un poco―. Vale. No tienen que reconocernos, sobre todo ―cabia de tema, a su rollo―. Tu seras Vladimir y yo seré Pyotr. Y podrías parecer... no sé, ¿más ruso?

―No digas cosas idiotas, no podemos decir que somos Vladimir y Pyotr. Nadie creerá que somos rusos. Seremos turistas, turistas perdidos ―explica.

―Tu serás un pervertido que me drogó ayer en la noche para que tuviéramos sexo... y... ―detiene su tren de pensamiento―. Si somos turistas nos llevaran a la embajada, _git_! ―protesta.

―Podemos decir que... estamos aquí ilegalmente ―propone deteniéndose y encogiéndose de hombros―.Esto es una Iglesia, quiero suponer que tendrán piedad.

―_France_... tu sí recuerdas el grifo de _Russia_, ¿verdad? ―suelta mirándole y Francia palidece un poco.

―Vale, hagámonos pasar por Rusos ―concede serio―. Pero tu hablas, _moi_soy demasiado elegante... y mis rasgos son demasiado finos. Ellos te creerán a tí con esas cejotas, seguro considerarán que las has desarrollado para que no se te congele la cara en el invierno ―concluye.

―Bien. Entonces tu seras Nickolay y yo Mijaíl... ―empieza otra vez y se detiene―. _Git!_yo soy mucho más elegante que tu! seguro te creerán a ti antes con esa barba de pordiosero!

―_Oui, ma chere_. Tu te ves hoy muy elegante sin calzoncillos y con el pelo verde... ―le dice volviendo a andar hacia una entrada lateral de la Catedral.

―Pues... pues... tu... ―empieza enfadado quedándose atrás esperando a que abra la puerta y entonces se da cuenta de algo―. ¿Eso es una flor de lis? ―pregunta.

Francia levanta la cabeza, buscando semejante símbolo tan conocido para él.

―_¿Quoi?_―pregunta, e Inglaterra le señala el culo. Francia levanta las cejas y le mira, sin entender.

―Ahí, en tu nalga, _frog _―sigue señalando en inglés, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Francia agacha la mirada también y se gira, intentando ver en donde señala Inglaterra. En cuanto la ve... flipa.

―_¡Non! Non. Non... _―intenta tocarlo―. Es... es... ―se da una vuelta sobre si mismo intentando vérsela mejor, sin ningún éxito. Inglaterra ladea la cabeza.

―Es... sorprendentemente... ―se sonroja un poco―. Estúpido ―termina.

―Esto... ¡esto debe ser tu culpa, _Angleterre_! ―le grita.

―¿Mi culpa? ―pregunta inocente, mirándole.

―¡Tu debes haberme obligado a hacerme esto! ―se lamenta encontrando al fin una forma de vérselo mejor y rozándolo suavemente con un dedo... está aún inflamado ―. ¡MIRALO! Es... es... horrible.

―Cálmate,_ frog _―pide con sorna―. Ahora solo eres... un poco más feo ―se burla.

Francia lo mira un instante y, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, con un movimiento rápido de la mano que tienen enganchada, le da la vuelta y, agarrándolo de la piel de la chamarra, lo estrella de cara contra la pared de la iglesia, sosteniéndolo ahí y levantándole la camiseta para verle el culo.


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Glosario de términos:**

**Pardon, Sorry, Izvini**: Disculpe

**Pozhaliusta:** Por extraño que parezca, en Rusia hay una palabra que significa "Por favor" debe ser uno de esos eufemismos que en realidad no significan nada.

**Spasibo:** Gracias

**Da:** Sí

**Who:** (Normalmente, Canadá. Pero no ahora) Quién

**Prime Minister: **es el jefe de Gobierno del Reino Unido. Encabeza el Gobierno de Su Majestad y al igual que otros primeros ministros de la Commonwealth (que siguen la forma constitucional que se llama el sistema Westminster) ejercita, junto con los miembros de su gabinete, el poder ejecutivo del Gobierno británico. El primer ministro ejerce los poderes que pertenecen teóricamente a Su Majestad la Reina. El actual primer ministro es David Cameron.

**Buckingham:** Es el palacio real, dónde vive el monarca del Reino Unido en Londres. Seguramente lo más famoso que hay ahí son los guardias de chaqueta roja y sombreros peinados al estilo Marge Simpson a los que los turistas les cuentan chistes, les hacen muecas o en el peor de los casos les escupen y se les mean encima para que se muevan.

**Christian Dior: **fue un influyente diseñador, fundador de la firma de moda que lleva su nombre, Dior, una de las marcas de lujo más representativas de los últimos sesenta años.

**Monsieur: **Cuando lo dice Francia, señor. Cuando lo dice Inglaterra, es el equivalente a que tu madre te llame por el nombre completo. Apellidos incluidos.

**Five: **Cinco

**C'est magnifique: **Es magnífico.

**Three: **Tres

**Two: **Dos

**One: **Uno

**AC/DC: **banda de hard rock formada en Sídney (Australia) en 1973 por los hermanos escoceses Malcolm y Angus Young.

* * *

><p>Francia lo mira un instante y, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, con un movimiento rápido de la mano que tienen enganchada, le da la vuelta y, agarrándolo de la piel de la chamarra, lo estrella de cara contra la pared de la iglesia, sosteniéndolo ahí y levantándole la camiseta para verle el culo.<p>

―Tu debes tener uno nuevo en algún lado... si yo tengo uno, tu debes haberte hecho otro ―suelta agresivamente.

Inglaterra, que aún esta medio mareado, casi no se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado hasta que se encuentra con la cara pegada al muro y la camiseta levantada.

―_Bloody Hell!_ ―protesta frunciendo el ceño mientras se sonroja, trata de bajársela de nuevo e intenta escapar.

Francia, que sigue analizándolo palmo a palmo, ignora las protestas mientras continúa su exploración, tomándolo de la cintura y empezando a girarlo para revisar sus ingles.

―¡Santo Dios bendito, jovenes! ¡Que esto es campo santo! ―les riñe un hombre que parece el sacerdote.

Francia ignora por completo al hombre angustiado, mientras sigue a lo suyo.

A Inglaterra le da prácticamente un paro cardiaco y, sonrojándose completamente, le mete un golpe en la cabeza a Francia.

―¡Que te estés quieto, _bloody wanker_! ―le riñe mientras se baja de nuevo la camiseta.

―¡Ay! ―se queja del golpe y se separa un poco, levantando la cabeza y notando por primera vez que el hombre está ahí ― ¡Oh! _Pardon_... _Sorry_... Ehm... No, no es lo que parece.

Inglaterra vuelve a golpear a Francia, esta vez más flojo, en el brazo.

―_Izvini,_ quiere decir este _GIT_―le corrige poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y aparatándose un poco para dejar pasar al hombre.

Él los mira a ambos sin estar muy convencido de entender que es lo que pasa y les echa una mirada reprobatoria para que se vayan.

Francia fulmina a Inglaterra y da un paso al frente, intentando parecer serio.

―_Pozhaluĭsta _―prácticamente suplica―. ¿Podría darnos un poco de... ropa?

―¿Qué ha pasado con la suya? ―pregunta con suspicacia.

―Eh... pues... ―balbucea Inglaterra.

―_Pozhaluĭsta_ ―repite el francés―. No tenemos ropa ni dinero para comprarla. No podemos ir así a ningún sitio.

Vuelve a mirarlos a ambos, valorando si están mintiendo o tratando de burlarse o robarle o secuestrarle o violarle o... bueno, es ruso, no es tan raro. Finalmente suspira derrotado y les abre la puerta.

―_Spasibo _―agradece Inglaterra con una inclinación de cabeza, entrando delante.

―¿Y qué les ha sucedido? ―insiste el hombre preocupado, cerrando la puerta tras Francia.

―Ehh... ―Francia duda un instante―. Eso es lo preocupante, no tenemos ni idea.

Inglaterra mira a Francia y vuelve a golpearle, frunciendo el ceño.

―Nos... han robado. Nos han atacado y nos han robado todo cuanto llevábamos. Somos... Actores en el teatro, por eso esta ropa tan extraña y las cadenas, estábamos volviendo a casa después de la última interpretación cuando... ha pasado ―se inventa sobre la marcha.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y golpea de regreso a Inglaterra, pensando que entre más complicada sea la mentira, más difícil será sostenerla.

―Solo nos basta con que nos dé un poco de ropa ―lo interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir parloteando.

El hombre los mira a ambos y sonríe, guiándoles por dentro de la catedral.

―Bueno, estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo con los preparativos para el 450 aniversario e la catedral, que es la semana que viene, pero tenemos una caja con cosas de beneficencia, quizás ahí encuentren algo que les sirva. ¿Ya lo han denunciado?

―No, aún no. No queríamos presentarnos en comisaria de esta forma, ¿verdad? ―responde Inglaterra mirando a Francia―. Han sido tre... no, cinco. Cinco hombres contra dos ―añade un poco más orgulloso de lo que debería.

―Ou... ehm... _Da, da_ ―Francia le da la razón―. Han sido unas horas muy largas, especialmente para Marat, que ha tenido que sufrir una violación espantosa. Cinco hombres contra él, ¿puede usted creerlo? Y todavía puede mantenerse en pie... ―agrega mirando a Inglaterra con malicia.

―_Who? _―pregunta Inglaterra sin entender y luego lo ignora sin darle tiempo a responder―. Esto me recuerda ¿Podría decirnos que hora es? ―se lo piensa―. ¿Y qué día? ―añade más bajo.

El hombre se gira a ver a Francia con las cejas levantadas y luego mira a Inglaterra un poco impresionado, después mira su reloj.

―Son las nueve y media de la tarde del cinco de Julio, joven ―le responde―. Lo lamento mucho, algunas personas son un poco... es por el umbral de la pobreza, la delincuencia es frecuente. Lamento que no hayan podido ir a sus casas siquiera.

―_Amerique _debe estar... histérico ―comenta Francia por lo bajo.

Inglaterra esta shockeado. El sacerdote les abre la puerta de un cuartito y les deja pasar dandoles algunas instrucciones sobre donde encontrarlo todo.

―Aa... Agradecemos mucho su ayuda ―confiesa Francia, sincero, entrando al cuarto―. Elegiremos algo con rapidez y no le daremos más molestias.

Inglaterra entra tras Francia con los ojos muy abiertos, asiente ligeramente tragando saliva sin decir nada mientras el sacerdote les sonríe desde la puerta, cerrándola tras de ellos para darles intimidad... que viendo como van, no está seguro que necesiten. Y luego se marcha a seguir con sus ocupaciones.

―_Angleterre_, ¿estás bien? ―pregunta Francia en cuanto el padre cierra la puerta.

―Las... nueve... ―logra balbucear y luego sacude la cabeza―. _God save the queen_... y yo pensando que estaba amaneciendo... ―se lleva la mano a la cabeza―. ¡Eso son casi veinticuatro horas enteras! Veinticuatro horas en blanco ¿Tienes idea de lo que podemos haber hecho en veinticuatro _bloody_ horas? _My god_! ¡Necesito un periódico!

―_Oui_... eso que te vendieron ayer. No puedo creer que no recuerde prácticamente nada fuera de la pelea en el bar ―reflexiona mientras empieza a buscar algo de ropa por ahí que sea de su talla y que no parezca de pordiosero..

Inglaterra empieza a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto histérico perdido. El Francés le deja hacer, buscando con su brazo libre.

―Tengo que llamar al _prime minister_... empezamos en _London_, quien sabe si... _my god!_ tendria que llamar a _the queen_, para ceciorarme... No, no, vamos, vamos, cálmate, no puede haberle pasado nada a _Westminster_, ha sobrevivido incontables incendios... ―se anima a si mismo―. Y seguro _Buckingham_ es igual de resistente.

―Si yo fuera tu... estaría más preocupado por lo que _Amerique _haya hecho en estas horas para buscarte. Él seguro ya ha hablado con el primer ministro y con la reina y con todo el mundo... ―explica con la cabeza metida en un baúl―. _Mon dieu! _Hay pura _merde_ aquí.. ―agrega arrugando la nariz mientras saca unos pantalones rosa pastel, con las piernas abombadas.

―El _Soho_... sé que hubo una pelea... ¿y si hubo muertos? _My god! _¡no puede haber muertos! ―sigue a su rollo, dando vueltas, ignorando a Francia―. Aunque veinticuatro horas... y además yo estaba muy enojado... podría haber hecho una desgracia... ―se detiene de golpe― ¡Esto es tu _bloody _culpa,_ frog!_ ―repite señalándole... otra vez.

Francia lo mira con ropa en la mano y decide esta vez ignorarlo.

―¿No te da vergüenza estar ahí enseñándome el culo y el... ―le sonríe―, en lugar de estar buscando algo de ropa? Tenía la idea de que eras un caballero, _Angleterre_...

Frunce el ceño, se calla, se baja otra vez la camiseta para taparse y se sonroja, todo a la vez.

―_Bloody wanker..._ ―protesta dirigiéndose a la caja y cuando apoya las manos en el borde le viene otra idea―. _God save the queen! The kid! _―exclama.

―Pero... ¿tu has escuchado algo de todo lo que te he dicho en los últimos minutos? Te he recordado al garçon dos veces antes y hasta ahora caes en la cuenta.

―¡No! ¡No! _France!_ ―exclama tomandole del brazo del que están amarrados pero sin escuchar lo que dice―. ¡Ayer no le respondí al telefono ni a los mensajes! ¡Se va a tomar esto de forma personal! ¡Se va a tomar esto de forma _heroica_! ―se lamenta apretando los ojos.

―Pues es lo que te estoy diciendo... pero no me escuchas.

―Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Tengo que hablar con él. Tenemos que irnos ―sentencia mirándole y poniéndose de pie con determinación.

Francia extiende una mano y toma las regiones vitales de Inglaterra, sonriendo.

―_Mon amour_, en esta ocasión, creo que tenemos que hacernos tiempo para esto ―sentencia soltándolas casi inmediatamente y girándose para buscar algo que le quede.

El británico aprieta las piernas casi por inercia al sentir la mano de Francia, frunce el ceño.

―_Bloody hell! _―protesta apartándole y volviendo a arrodillarse frente a la caja, rebusca un poco y saca unos pantalones feos de un color indefinido entre el marrón, el verde y el azul, enfundándolos, le van unas cinco tallas demasiado grandes, le da igual. De una falda de mujer, saca el cinturón, para ceñírselos un poco y que no le caigan. Luego saca unas alpargatas de tela y esparto, poniéndoselas en los pies. También le van grandes. Finalmente saca un gorro peludo y feo de color negro, que al menos ayudará a disimular su pelo verde.

―Todo lo que hay es horrible ―se queja Francia revisando prenda por prenda como si estuviera en _Christian Dior_―. ¿Crees que tengan más ropa en otro sitio? No sé, quizás algo... algo mejor.

Inglaterra lo FULMINA.

―Le importaria, _monsieur France_... ¡darse un poco de _bloody_ prisa! ―le grita.

―Vale, vale.. no hace falta gritar. ¿Crees que nos encontremos a alguien de regreso? No soportaría que me vieran vestido con estos pantalones grises y esta camiseta negra―le explica mostrándole dos prendas que, sorprendentemente, no se ven mal para venir de donde vienen―. Sólo me hace falta encontrar una chaqueta a juego y unos zapatos negros que sean de mi talla.

―_France_, voy a contar hasta diez, si para entonces no te has vestido, me iré y me llevaré conmigo todo lo que no pueda soltarse ―le amenaza masajeandose las sienes con frustración.

―¡_Mon dieu,_ pero sí que estamos de mal humor! ―se queja empezando a ponerse los pantalones.

Inglaterra sonrie casi imperciptiblemente por haber logrado imponerse y luego frunce el ceño por que la ropa de Francia realmente se ve mucho mejor que la suya.

―Búscame un suéter negro, _Mon ami_... que sea abierto por favor, con bolsas enfrente porque los que no tienen bolsas pasaron de moda la temporada pasada ―le pide mientras intenta ponerse la camiseta sin mangas que ha elegido precisamente por ello. Observa el espacio que hay para meterse en la camiseta y se gira a Inglaterra ―. _Mon cher_, serías capaz de mantenerte quieto unos instantes

―_Five... _―se cruza de brazos mirándole.

Estirando la camiseta de manera prácticamente imposible, logra meterse el completo por una de las aberturas para el brazo: pies, piernas, cintura y torso, de manera tal que logra ponérsela.

Inglaterra flipa viéndole hacer eso y se olvida de la cuenta atrás, del suéter, de que hace un momento estaba empezando a pensar que Londres había quedado como Hiroshima después de la bomba y quien sabe que más.

―Ha quedado estirada... y me veo gordo seguramente, pero es efecto de las fibras que se han estirado de más―protesta arrugando la nariz―. ¿Tienes mi suéter? ―pregunta buscando ahora unos zapatos.

―Eh... Ehm... _yes..._ ―responde metiendo la mano en la caja y sacando la primera pieza que encuentra... una bufanda blanca. Se la tiende.

―¡Oh! _¡C'est magnifique!_ Ahora que salgamos me lo das, mientras déjame encontrar unos zapatos porque solo he visto estos que son de mi talla y son... terribles ―explica señalando unos tenis blancos bastante decentes.

Inglaterra mira los suyos y luego mira los que le muestra. Se los quita de las manos en un revuelo poniendoselos él.

―¡Hey! Esos no te quedan... tu tienes... ehm... pies pequeñitos... ―le reprocha sonriendo malignamente.

―Los otros también me iban grandes, _git _―le informa―. Eso te pasa por tardar demasiado. Venga.

―Ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres con pies pequeños... ―le pica sacando unos feos zapatos rojos que son de su talla―. _Non, non._.. ni muerto me pondría esto.

―No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que dicen de los hombres de pies pequeños ―confiesa masajeandose las sienes con frustración―. Y tampoco me importa ―añade antes de que diga nada―. _Three _―amenaza.

―Dicen que el tamaño de los pies guarda relación directa con el tamaño del pene, _mon amour... _―explica ignorando el hecho de que no le importe y encontrando al fin unas botas como de soldado que quizás le queden un poco grandes, pero que son mejor que nada. Las saca y las pone en el piso―. Quizás haya unos zapatos, estilo bostonia...

―_Two..._ ―sigue exasperado, sobretodo por lo que le ha dicho de los pies, en un tono bastante amenazante y serio.

―_Sacrebleu... _Vale, vale... me pongo las botas estas horribles ―se rinde empezando a ponérselas―. Claro que entiendo que haga frío y que por eso las dimensiones se vean afectadas...

―_ONE _―le corta, yendo a la puerta y abriéndola.

―Espera, espera... ―pide poniéndose la segunda bota sin terminar de amarrar la primera. Se pone de pie ―. ¿Qué tal me veo?

Inglaterra sale tirando de él, furioso y preocupado, mira la hucha de donaciones de la catedral, necesitan dinero, pero... Antes de que el tenga tiempo de valorar si robarla o no, Francia la toma y se la pone al inglés en las manos.

―¡VENGA! ¡CORRE! ―lo apresura echándose a correr y riendo―, vas a tener que enviarles una gran donación si no quieres irte al infierno, _mon ami_.

El británico siente como tira de él y la caja en las manos, así que trata de seguir a Francia sin soltarla, justo al notar que una cadena mantiene la hucha amarrada al muro.

―_Bloody hell _―protesta dando un tirón a Francia para que se detenga.

―¿Que? ―le pregunta deteniéndose y dándose cuenta del problema ―¿No se abre?, tira de ella, quizás puedas arrancarla.

Lo mira un instante y luego mira alrededor mientras se desengancha una chapa de "_AC/DC_" de la chupa y empieza a mover la aguja dentro de la cerradura de la hucha... hasta que cede.

―Esto no prueba nada ―se defiende a si mismo mientras guarda lo que hay en el interior en sus bolsillos y sale corriendo.

* * *

><p>Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos :D<p> 


	11. Capítulo Once

**Glosario de términos:**

**Moscow: **Moscú. Las regiones vitales de Rusia.

**James Bond: **personaje ficticio creado por el novelista inglés Ian Fleming en 1952

**The Times: **Uno de los periódicos más famosos de Londres (y de Nueva York, si es el NY Times)

**Le Monde: **Uno de los periódicos más famosos de París.

**Rublo: **La moneda de Rusia, que no forma parte de la comunidad económica europea. Ochocientos rublos vendrían siendo aproximadamente veinte euros. Más o menos lo que vale un libro en edición de tapa dura. (Agua cree que todos jugamos en euros... así que Aceite tiene que venir a hacer la conversión a... el nuevo mundo. Son más o menos, unos 28/30usd)

A/N: Agua está de vacaciones... así que si ven cosas horribles o chuecas, es porque Aceite ha tenido que venir a publicar, sin la supervisión de Agua (lo cual puede ser un drama...)

* * *

><p>Inglaterra obliga a Francia a correr callejeando, tirando de la cadena. Cuándo han dado un par de vueltas y está seguro de que puede haber despistado a cualquier perseguidor, aun con el corazón acelerado, se apoya en la pared de una casa. El francés se recarga en la pared agitado también.<p>

―Yo... ―dice resoplando―. Yo... ―se agacha en cuclillas―. _Món dieu..._ Tengo sed. ¿Crees que podamos comprar un poco de vino? ―le pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

―Con la cantidad de cosas que hay que comprar... ¿y me pides vino? ―lo fulmina, todavía respirando con dificultad.

―Tengo mucha sed, no pretenderás que beba agua de una fuente ―se queja resoplando.

―Pues esto es _Mosc__ow_, algo debe haber aprendido del agua corriente después de pasear ese grifo tanto tiempo ―responde. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

―Vamos entonces a buscar agua ―le jala―. Tu cuenta el dinero. ¿Tienes mi suéter? ―pregunta un instante después.

Inglaterra levanta la vista también y tiene una idea. Frunce el ceño. El caso es que no quiere seguir robando pero... esta es una medida desesperada... se queda valorando mientras mira un punto fijo.

―_Angleterre?_ ―le pregunta notando que no le esta haciendo caso, pasándole una mano delante de los ojos.

―_Wh...what? _―responde saliendo de sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué haces _Angleterre?_ ¿Qué piensas? He dicho que vayamos por agua ―le repite―. No me estas oyendo.

―Estaba... yo... ―empieza a balbucear.

―_Oui?_ ¿Ya has pensado que haremos? ―pregunta serio cruzando los brazos. Inglaterra lo mira, serio.

―Haz EXACTAMENTE lo que yo te diga ―ordena después de valorar los pros y los contras mientras empieza a agarrar la cadena para escondérsela dentro de la manga de la chupa y anda hacia un edificio―. Trata de no llamar la atención.

―¿Vamos a ir por agua? ―le pregunta siguiéndolo.

―Si tienes suerte... no ―responde enigmático cruzando las puertas de un hotel y poniéndose el gorro negro de pelo que ha sacado de la caja de beneficencia. Francia frunce el ceño sonriendo un poco.

―Claro, claro... Si fuera _Amerique_ el sediento ya estarías buscando agua para él, pero que France no tenga sed porque hay que ignorarlo, aun cuando se muera, porque a nadie nunca le importa France y sus necesidades...

―Oh, _please! _no seas dramático._ Shut up_, ¿quieres? ―protesta cerrando los ojos y cruzando el hall hasta el mapa de evacuación en caso de incendio.

Francia se calla y sonríe un poco mas, tratando de parecer relajado.

―Si me explicas un poco, quizás pueda actuar mejor ―le dice muy quedito.

―Estoy buscando el cuarto de limpieza, seguro puedes beberte alguna botella de lejía ―suelta con sarcasmo una vez lo ha encontrado, al lado de las escaleras, se dirige hacia allí.

―Y yo pensando que ibas a conseguirme vino ―reprocha levantando las cejas.

Cuando llegan, tiene la suerte de que no queda a la vista desde la recepción, es un hotel viejo y la puerta ni siquiera tiene cerrojo. No tendrá que usar de nuevo sus habilidades con las ganzuas. La abre y le obliga a entrar dentro buscando en las paredes.

―Y tu te mueres si terminara muerto por beber lejía ―agrega como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¡Ja! ¡Más quisieras! ―responde sonriendo al encontrar, colgada de la pared con un enorme llavero de plástico, una pequeña llave metálica. La descuelga guardándosela―. Vamos ―le apremia abriendo de nuevo la puerta―. ¿Seguro que no quieres amoníaco? ―termina con sarcasmo antes de salir sintiéndose James Bond. Francia lo FULMINA.

―_Non,_ no quiero veneno de ningún tipo... ¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunta levantando las cejas. Inglaterra le arrastra hasta el ascensor con calma.

―Finge que sabes lo que haces... ―le pide mientras esperan.

Francia le sonríe y se gira para quedar frente a el. Le abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza.

―_G... git! _―protesta apartándole de un golpe, cuando el ascensor llega, sonrojándose un poco. Le hace entrar y le da al botón del piso de más arriba.

―Has dicho que me portara normal, ¿qué mejor que parezcamos una pareja de enamorados, _mon amour_? ―se defiende sonriendo.

―¡También te he dicho que no llamaras la atención! ―le riñe con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

―Como si tuviéramos que actuar tanto para ello ―dice entre dientes en un tono justo para que Inglaterra lo escuche.

―¡Mientes! ―grita sonrojándose con eso―. _You're a bloody wine bastard._

―¿Y a donde vamos? ―pregunta riéndose al ver su reacción.

―A buscar una habitación vacía ―explica―. He despertado en mitad de un charco de vomito, meados y porquería, y tengo algunas heridas, necesito lavarme... y tu podrás beber agua. Del grifo. Seguramente luego podremos conseguir un _Times_... y un _M__onde_ si es que estás lo más mínimo interesado en lo que pasa en tu casa.

Francia se ríe y le cierra un ojo al británico, él parapadea sin entender nada.

―¿Qué es tan divertido?

―Lo inevitable, _mon amour_ ―sonríe.

―¿Inevitable? ―pregunta aun sin entender―. No vas a acercarte al mueble bar ―le advierte imaginando por donde va―. Ya hemos robado bastante por hoy. Una Iglesia... por no hablar de... no voy a volver a probar el alcohol nunca más ―se propone cerrando los ojos. Francia se ríe un poco mas.

―No me trates de convencerle que te sientes culpable. Tu en particular, que viviste de robar por años...

―¡Ya no hago esas cosas! ―protesta mientras saca el dinero del bolsillo para contarlo―. ¡Esto no prueba nada! es una situación desesperada y excepcional!

―Yo no te estoy reclamando, _mon amour,_ yo lo sé... En realidad no me reía de eso ―explica sonríe.

―¿Entonces que te pasa? ―pregunta sin mirarle, empezando a contar los billetes―. ¿la droga te ha dejado secuelas mentales? ―pregunta―. ¿Por fin? ―añade sonriendo y mirándole.

―Ja-a...―se ríe falsamente haciendo los ojos en blanco―. _Non_, no mas que a ti al menos. Estaba pensando en esto ―levanta la mano esposada―. Y en lo que esto implica.

―Debe haber unos ochocientas rublos... ―explica Inglaterra terminando de contar el dinero y luego se vuelve a él―. ¿Qué? ―se detiene―. Sí, ya lo sé... no creo que con esto nos llegue para quitarlo, vamos a tener que negociar ―sigue a su rollo.

Se para el ascensor.

―Menos mal, creía que no llegaríamos nunca ―se queja el inglés, para no perder la costumbre mientras sale y empieza a andar por el pasillo

―¿Y quién ha hablado de quitarlas? ―pregunta el francés enigmático, siguiéndole―. No sé cuanto sean esos rublos, pero algo haremos con ellos.

―¡Pues no pretenderás seguir así! ―protesta levantando la mano que tiene la cadena―. Antes ya he mirado el cerrojo, pero es demasiado complejo para abrirlo solo con una aguja... y hace años que no hago lo de desencajarme el pulgar para sacarlo.

―Había olvidado que solías hacer eso... ―lo mira sonriendo―. Detestaba que lo hicieras cada vez que intentaba retenerte.

―Y, _of course,_ por lo que respecta a la llave puede estar perfectamente con mis pantalones, mis documentos... o los tuyos ―sigue quejándose sin poder evitar una sonrisilla de orgullo por lo de que el francés detesta.

Mete la llave que ha robado del cuarto de limpieza en una de las puertas, la abre, entra y abre el armario.

―Aquí no ―dice cerrándolo de nuevo y saliendo.

―¿No había un suéter negro de mi talla, de casualidad? ―pregunta sin haber visto nada.

―¡Que no vamos a robar más! ―protesta. Francia hace los ojos en blanco pero no dice nada mas al respecto, mientras caminan a otra habitación y la abren, encontrándola vacía.

―Esta ha sido una buena idea, _Angleterre_―concede. Inglaterra lo mira y levanta las cejas, orgulloso mientras cierra la puerta―. _O__ui, oui._.. Una buena idea ―repite en cuanto están adentro―. Cargo de consciencia o no, estoy seguro de que nos vendrá bien un baño.

El británico entra al baño y toma uno de los vasos para beber agua, sin haberse dado cuenta de cuan sediento está él... y luego se queda paralizado.

―¿Tu sabes lo que es un baño? ―pregunta sarcástico―. Increíble, vivir para ver ―sonríe con sorna, bebiendo.

―Pues claro que lo se, _ma cher_... Me doy baños con alguna frecuencia ―explica en cuanto termina de beberse el primer vaso y empezando a llenarlo otra vez―. Y vaya que vas a comprobarlo en unos instantes ―agrega.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja mientras termina de beber.

―Bien, tu primero. Te esperaré fuera... quizás pueda dormir en condiciones un rato ―explica dejando el vaso―. Pero no tardes mil años ―le riñe.

Francia termina de beber otro vaso y en cuanto lo escucha, se ríe de nuevo.

El inglés se dirige a la puerta tranquilamente... hasta que se da cuenta de que está encadenado... y entonces entiende, por fin.

El francés lo mira sonriendo triunfal.

―De eso mismo me reía... Justamente ―explica y luego empieza a desabotonarse los pantalones.

―No... nononononono... ―susurra sonriendo de nerviosismo.

―_Oui... Ouiouiouioui.. _―lo imita bajándose pantalón y tanga a la vez. Inglaterra se gira de espaldas para no verle.

―No... ya sé lo que haremos. Tu te duchas y yo me espero aquí fuera de la cortina y cuando acabes lo hacemos al revés, eso es ―sentencia increíblemente nervioso.

―Eso es de lo menos practico, _Angleterre_... E innecesario ―le sonríe acercándose a él y empezando a desatarle el cinturón.

―No... no... no no... ―sigue balbuceando tratando de escaparse o de lo que sea, presa del pánico.

―Venga, venga... Es solo un baño... ―le dice tranquilizadoramente.

Inglaterra se apoya contra la puerta... o contra la pared, no tiene ni idea, increíblemente histérico, tratando de pensar algo que no sea lo evidente... obviamente sin poder evitarlo y por tanto, traicionándose a si mismo y sonrojándose.

―No... no... ―es lo único que es capaz de pronunciar, sin siquiera detener a Francia.

―_Angleterre_... Es solo un baño... Será rápido, y prometo no tocar... Mucho mas de lo necesario ―sonríe cínico mientras le baja a Inglaterra el pantalón y empieza a quitarle la chaqueta. El británico cierra los ojos con fuerza.


	12. Capítulo Doce

**Glosario de términos:**

**Dirty frog: **Francia (otro de tantos)

**C'est vraiment des conneries!:** esto realmente apesta (dicho de una manera un poco menos agradable y amigable... más o menos como suele decir Inglaterra las cosas)

A/N: Agua sigue de vacaciones (aunque he de decir y aclarar, que Agua ha hecho todo lo relacionado a la edición de estos... ejem.. vale, de todos los capítulos para que sean realmente publicables, así que en la única cosa en la que podría yo... ejem... meter la pata, sería en copiar mal el capítulo o alguna burrada así... cosa que es posible), así que, sí... es posible que Aceite no necesite a Agua para publicar, pero sólo por un tiempo limitado.

Y... por cierto, como Agua está de vacaciones, Aceite se tomará la libertad de permitírse decirles que agradecemos infinitamente sus reviews (aún cuando a veces nos tardamos un poco en contestarlos), así que... si se deciden por presionar la sección "Review this story", no nos molestará :D

Gracias a quien ha llegado a leer hasta aquí, aún nos quedan varios capítulos más (y Aceite siente la presión de la omnipresente Agua, que seguramente la estaría fulminando al ver la giganteeeeezca A/N que se acaba de aventar, así que... los dejo con el capítulo)

* * *

><p>―<em>Angleterre<em>... Es solo un baño... Será rápido, y prometo no tocar... Mucho mas de lo necesario ―sonríe cínico mientras le baja a Inglaterra el pantalón y empieza a quitarle la chaqueta. El británico cierra los ojos con fuerza.

―Entonces aparta ―ordena quitándole las manos―. Lo... puedo yo solo ―asegura sonrojado y sin atreverse a verle, tratando de retomar un poco el control de la situación. Francia duda si soltarle o no y decide hacerlo al final, para no presionarle.

―La chaqueta será un problema ―nota inmediatamente―. Quizás debamos cortarla... O ducharte con ella ―concluye quitándose los calcetines y la camiseta. El inglés abre los ojos para ver lo que pasa y entiende que se quedaría enganchada en la manga con la cadena. Suspira aliviado al oir eso.

―No vamos a cortarla ―sentencia firmemente sin dejar lugar a replica.

―Bien, la mojaremos ―dice empezando a jalarlo a la ducha.

―¡No! ―protesta tirando, sonrojado de nuevo y con los ojos cerrados.

―_Oui_... ―tira mas fuerte.

Inglaterra, qué está histérico perdido tratando de pensar que hacer tan deprisa que ni siquiera él mismo es capaz de seguir su tren de pensamiento, sigue tirando con fuerza con una mano, mientras con la otra trata de esconder su desnudez, hasta que resbala y se cae de culo al suelo.

Francia se queda pasmado un segundo sin saber que hacer, y luego se agacha a Inglaterra

―_Angleterre._.. ¿estás bien? ―pregunta angustiado.

El británico parpadea descolocado desde el suelo... y se paraliza... que Francia le hable en ese tono le hace pensar que quizás esta sobre reaccionando, aparta la mirada y se levanta de nuevo, abriendo la cortina... es fácil, solo tiene que pensar que esta en un vestuario donde ni siquiera hay cortinas o cosas así, como cuando juega a fútbol.

―_Yes _―sentencia sin mirarle―. Solo ha sido... he resbalado.

―¿E.. estas seguro? Ha sonado bastante fuerte, quizás te has roto algo... y no es por nada, pero no tengo el más mínimo interés en que _Amerique _me mate, así que... ―responde en un tono distinto, mucho más crispado.

―Estoy bien, _Bloody wanker_ ―responde apretando los labios y empezando a encender el agua del teléfono de ducha―. Más quisieras tu que fuera tan débil, solo me saldrá un morado ―asegura―. Y _the kid_ no tiene nada que ver aquí ―termina apuntando con la ducha abierta, que ya sale a una temperatura adecuada, hacia Francia para mojarle.

Francia extiende las manos para protegerse

―¡Hey! ―le grita estirando la mano y agarrándole la mano con todo el teléfono―. Si quieres que nos duchemos el uno al otro, no me apuntes a la cara, _mon cher_... ―agrega girando la ducha justo hacia sus regiones vitales.

Inglaterra forcejea para tratar de apuntarle a la cara de nuevo.

―¡Traga agua, _dirty frog_! ―grita muerto de risa y al final la baja de nuevo―. Siempre quise hacer esto ―confiesa sin pensar en lo que está diciendo, es decir, obviamente refiriéndose a obligar a Francia a bañarse.

El francés abre los ojos como platos en cuanto escucha semejante declaración, sin realmente poder creerlo, malentendiendo evidentemente que se refiere a bañarse juntos..

―_Angleterre_... esa tiene que ser la confesión más directa que me has hecho desde que nos conocemos ―agrega con voz ligeramente desencajada.

―_Wha... What? _―pregunta frunciendo el ceño, sin entender, mientras cuelga el teléfono en su sitio y empieza a buscar jabón en el cestito del lavamanos.

―Te he oído a la primera vez, no quieras ahora salirme con tu _whawhawhat?_ ―le imita con una sonrisa―. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, seguramente habríamos podido resolverlo ―termina sonriendo encantadoramente y levantando una mano para quitarle un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara.

Inglaterra se aparta un poco sonrojándose y poniéndose nervioso otra vez, mientras saca el jabón del botellín a su mano.

―_O... Of course not! _―responde como si fuera obvio, levantando las cejas―. Nunca te habrías dejado, te conozco.

―_Mon amour..._ ―lo mira descolocado, sin entender el por qué o el de dónde viene esto, y especificamente sin entender por qué no está sonrojado. Aún así, sonrojado o no, está tartamudeando. Así que esa es una señal, que se contrapone ―.Es... es... debes haberte golpeado la cabeza fuertemente cuando te caíste ―concluye frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo a los ojos ―¿Seguro te sientes bien?

―¡Ja! no te atrevas a insinuar que es mi culpa cuando yo te lo he dicho un MONTÓN de veces ―responde llevándose el jabón a la cabeza y empezando a sacar espuma verde por todos lados―. Siempre he pensado que tenias miedo o algo... ―se detiene al ver la espuma―. _God save the queen! _esto es asqueroso... ―se lamenta cambiando de tema.

―Claro que es tu culpa... si cada vez que lo insinúo remotamente tu re... reaccionas...― se pierde en la frase al mirarlo, tan tranquilo, lavándose el pelo, lleno de espuma, relajado, sin estar sonrojado ni en problemas... y toda la situación está haciendo que Francia sea el que empiece a estar en muchos más problemas de los que en realidad quisiera tener que confesar. De alguna extraña manera, se está percatando en este momento de lo terriblemente agradable que sería que Inglaterra de vez en cuando actuara de manera mucho más casual a su alrededor, aún cuando con eso se perdiera la otra parte encantadora y adictiva que es picarle todo el tiempo hasta que enloquezca y se histerice. Así que se queda ahí, sin moverse, mirándo la cara de Inglaterra, con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin siquiera notar lo que pasa a su alrededor.

―¿Insinuarlo? ¿Tu? ―pregunta el inglés, concentrado sin enterarse de nada, mientras sigue sacando espuma verde y trata de que no se le meta en los ojos―. Si tu lo insinuaras siquiera seguramente yo me moriría en el acto ―añade con sarcasmo, sonriendo burlón.

Francia sale de sus pensamientos en cuanto Inglaterra empieza a hablar, y nuevamente no puede creer lo que le está diciendo. Serio, muy muy serio, lo toma de los hombros mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

―Quizás te he subestimado todos estos años, _Angleterre _―confiesa escudriñándolo con la mirada, en un intento de descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de su actitud―. Pero tienes que entender que vas a acabar por quemarte.

Inglaterra se detiene de frotarse la cabeza por tercera vez en cuanto siente las manos del francés sobre los hombros y lo mira a los ojos escudriñándole... ¿Por que no parece en lo más mínimo ofendido o molesto de que le esté llamando guarro todo el tiempo?. Una gota de espuma le resbala espalda abajo provocándole un escalofrío y haciendo que se sonroje por algún motivo.

―De... de... _What the hell _estás diciendo, _frog_? ―pregunta ahora con mucha mucha menos seguridad, sin entender.

Francia frunce el ceño sin soltarlo

―¿Desde cuando tu te has vuelto tan buen actor? ―le devuelve la pregunta acercándosele un poco más.

―¿Bu... buen actor? ¿Que... quemarme? ―balbucea echandose hacia atrás hasta que las manos tocan la pared y el agua le cae por encima, cierra los ojos, se lleva las manos a la cara y sacude la cabeza―. ¿De qué estás hablando?

―De que no puedes hacerme esto sin esperar que haya consecuencias... ―confiesa con voz grave acercándosele más hasta que prácticamente está sobre él―. Lo que no sé, y estás a punto de convencerme de que es cierto, es desde cuando no te importan esas consecuencias ―agrega poniéndole la mano que tiene libre en la nuca, dispuesto a atraerlo hacia sí, pero sin hacerlo.

―¿Ha...hacer qué? ―vuelve a balbucear cada vez más nervioso, empezando a entender un poco, más que por las palabras en sí, por la mirada del francés.

―¿Cómo que qué, _Angleterre_? ―pregunta con voz mucho menos firme y seductora de lo que querría, detestándose a sí mismo por esperar a sus palabras en lugar de acercarlo y besarlo de una vez.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño apartando la mirada y poniéndole las manos en el pecho a Francia para apartarlo, mientras busca la otra botellita de jabón.

―No te burles de mi, _frog _―protesta, sin mirarle―. Si tan interesado estás en realidad, hazlo ―sentencia entregándole la botella, aun refiriéndose a que se bañe, por supuesto.

Francia se le queda mirando unos instantes, descolocado. Empezando a apanicarse. ¿Desde cuando Inglaterra es tan capaz?, ¿desde cuando puede actuar como si no pasara nada?. Por dios, se están bañando juntos, en la misma ducha... Inglaterra debía de estar rojo como un tomate, absolutamente excitado y queriéndose morir... y es él el que está excitado, queriéndose morir por las palabras de Inglaterra. Y su actitud, toda su actitud es tan... tan... ¿será que realmente ha aprendido a defenderse? Cierra los ojos y baja la mano, dando un paso atrás. Algo aquí... le ha salido mal. Sin mirarlo, sin hablar y sin realmente darse mucha cuenta de lo que hace, Francia toma la botella de manos de Inglaterra, y empieza a bañarse, de mal humor y sumido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Ves como no es para tanto, _frog_? Solo es jabón, nunca ha matado a nadie ―se sigue burlando Inglaterra mucho más tranquilo ahora, al ver la reacción de Francia.

El francés abre la boca para contestarle e inmediatamente la cierra, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

Inglaterra termina de quitarse el jabón bajo el agua pensando que al final ha podido ducharse de manera más o menos relajada, excepto por ese momento tenso que ha sentido que casi... pero se ha podido escapar, no sabe ni como, menos mal que ha estado burlándose todo el tiempo, así ha sido mucho más fácil.

Se aparta para envolverse en una de las toallas y dejarle espacio a Francia, bastante aliviado al final... por que en realidad ha pensado que si hubiera pasado cualquier cosa... No, no, por supuesto que se habria apartado, es decir... venga. Se dice a si mismo... y no parece muy convencido, se planta en el lavamanos frente al espejo, buscando si hay una cuchilla de afeitar y espuma.

―_Angleterre... _―advierte en el tono más frío y plano que es capaz de hacer ―. No puedo enjuagarme el brazo si sigues jalándolo así. Dame más cadena―hace una pausa, molesto consigo mismo por permitirle a Inglaterra, no, por permitírse a sí mismo el dejarle a Inglaterra ganar. Por detenerse, por no contiuar, por dejarse seducir por la idea de ese Inglaterra tranquilo y famil... Se detiene a sí mismo y, antes de que Inglaterra pueda contestarle, jala la cadena con todas sus fuerzas para enjuagarse un brazo que no tiene ni una sola gota de jabón encima.

Inglaterra, que en ese momento se esta afeitando con una cuchilla de usar y tirar terriblemente mala se hace un corte de la nariz a la oreja, cruzándole toda la mejilla debido al tirón inesperado.

―_What the hell _haces, _bloody wine bastard_? ―protesta enojado tirando de nuevo.

Francia, que está terminando de quitarse el jabón del pelo, pierde el equilibrio y se resbala en la tina, cayendo de lado y raspándose un brazo con la llave del agua.

―_Merde, Angleterre... MERDE!_―grita frustrado desde el suelo de la tina pasándose la mano por la cara para quitarse el pelo empapado, sin estar del todo seguro de qué es lo que le ha dolido más, si el golpe o el ego.

―_Yes,_ eso ya lo veo ―responde con sarcasmo―. No haces otra cosa, pero me has hecho sangre, _git_! ―Protesta tomándole del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse―. ¿Te has hecho daño?

―C... claro que me he hecho daño, _imbecile _―le grita enojado, quitando el brazo en cuanto siente sus manos―. No me toques.

―_Bastard _―le insulta entre dientes, soltándole y volviéndose a por una toalla para quitarse la espuma de la cara y curarse el corte.

Francia, nervioso por su propia reacción, intenta levantarse demasiado rápido y vuelve a resbalarse cayéndo a la tina de nuevo, de manera mucho menos fuerte.

Inglaterra no puede evitar soltar una risita que ahoga con la toalla, al verlo.

―_C'est vraiment des conneries!_ ―se queja mucho muy frustrado y, en cuanto nota que Inglaterra se está riendo, lo fulmina con la mirada, sonrojándose por el enojo y por la situación― ¿No has tenido ya bastante, _Angleterre_?

El británico frunce el ceño pensando que quizás sí se está pasando, se ha pasado todo el baño llamándole guarro y burlándose... pero es que ¡Es él! ¡la _frog_! ¿qué espera? Claro, que podría darle un poco de cuartelillo, por todo eso de que están encadenados y es contraproducente que sigan peleándose cada cinco segundos.

―¡Pues tu me has hecho un corte! ―protesta mientras trata de parar la hemorragia con la toalla.

―_Oui, oui..._ merecido que lo tenías, lástima que no te lo he hecho más abajo ―masculla pensando en lo hermoso que hubiera sido hacerle un corte en el cuello... en la yugular, para ser precisos. Se pone de pie con éxito―. No me hables.

―Eres un _bloody_ drama ―lo ignora mientras alcanza sus pantalones y empieza a ponérselos.

Francia lo mira de nuevo, cada vez más enojado. ¿Un _bloody _drama? Se atrevía a llamarlo un _bloody_ drama? Pero... pero es que, ¿se había oído? Le había dicho todas esas cosas, y luego había actuado cínicamente y... Sí, era verdad que él a veces le hacía cosas parecidas, pero él era... él. Y el _rosbif _era el _rosbif_ y... ¿Pero por qué coño estaba ofendiéndose en serio?. Cierra la llave del agua y sale de la ducha tomando una toalla y secándose un poco, intentando retomar el control. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo y le ve el corte sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Cierra los ojos y suspira, acercándose al inglés y arrancándole la toalla sanguinolenta de la mano.

―Déjame ver eso ―pide, y de nuevo el tono sale más consternado de lo que quisiera.

―Estoy bien ―se queja apartando la cara mientras se ata los cordones―. Tu eres el débil de nosotros dos ―añade con sorna, tratando de que la situación vuelva a la normalidad... normalidad en la que tiene el puñetero pelo verde y que ni siquiera sabe que ha pasado las ultimas venticuatro horas, pero normalidad después de todo.

El cerebro de Francia procesa la primera frase de Inglaterra como siempre la procesaría. Sí, puede habérsele caído una pierna, que Inglaterra siempre dirá "estoy bien" ante semejante pregunta. Y dispuesto estaba a insistir de nuevo cuando escucha la segunda frase, dicha en el tono justo, de la manera exacta y al volumen preciso para encontrarse cara a cara con el punto de inflexión del galo en ese momento. Asi que, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces y con los ojos ligeramente irritados, posiblemente del enorme enfado o.. por cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sentir y que seguramente negara una y otra vez si es que alguien pregunta, levanta la mano y le propina a Inglaterra una fuerte cachetada.

El inglés se queda con la cara girada, sintiendo la palpitación de su corazón en la mejilla, durante unos instantes, tratando de comprender que acaba de pasar. Finalmente se lleva los dedos a la zona afectada y mira a Francia con furia, en silencio.

Francia le sostiene la mirada, esperando algo, sin estar seguro de qué. Seguramente esperando un grito, o un golpe de regreso, o... frunce el ceño, y no se mueve.

Inglaterra se pone de pie en toda su altura, que como no es mucha, rompe un poco el aire y se queda con el ceño fruncido y la nariz a escasos centímetros de la de Francia.

―Le estaré esperando fuera, _míster France_ ―suelta fríamente, sin levantar la voz y sin dejar de mirarle. Luego se separa saliendo del baño y apoyándose en la pared, con la mano encadenada lo más cerca posible de la abertura de la puerta.

Francia se queda pasmado unos cuantos segundos, esperando el golpe, o el grito o...

―_Mon dieu_ ―susurra tan quedito que estamos todos seguros de que no le ha escuchado. Muy irritado, hace los ojos en blanco y sale del baño, girando a donde está Inglaterra y, tomándolo del pelo verde, y de manera bastante agresiva y bestia, le planta un beso.

E Inglaterra, completamente agarrado por sorpresa, no puede reaccionar de ninguna manera más que la obvia y cuando está a punto de devolverle el beso (aunque luego jurará y jurará que no era eso lo que hacía) se abre la puerta de la habitación.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de un hombre mayor y gordo, con una llave en la mano y un montón de maletas colgadas alrrededor del cuello y los hombros.


	13. Capítulo Trece

**Glosario de términos:**

**Anteeksi:** Disculpa

**Monsieur:** señor

**I know:** Lo sé

**Clyde:** De Bonnie & Clyde. Fueron unos famosos forajidos, ladrones y criminales de Estados Unidos durante la Gran Depresión.

**Come on now, let's go:** vamos ahora, venga

**Privet:** Hola

**Wait:** espera

* * *

><p>Inglaterra se separa al oír la puerta y sus ojos se encuentran con los de un hombre mayor y gordo, con una llave en la mano y un montón de maletas colgadas alrededor del cuello y los hombros.<p>

Francia, que está prácticamente desnudo con una toalla bastante mal amarrada en la cintura y... nada más, se gira furioso hacia la puerta.

―_Mon dieu!_ ¿Pero qué se cree usted al entrar de esa manera a nuestro cuarto, _monsieur_? ¿No está viendo que estamos intentando tener un poco de intimidad? ―chilla caminando hacia el hombre.

―_Anteeksi, anteeksi.._. ―se disculpa el hombre con un fuerte acento finés, descolocado y cerrando la puerta.

Francia se gira a Inglaterra y le sonríe un poco, de lado.

―Supongo que esto quiere decir...―se le acerca― que hasta aquí llegamos ―concluye enigmático.

Inglaterra, presa del pánico, trata de fundirse con la pared... o con el suelo... o con cualquier cosa que esté a su abasto. De hecho, si no estuviera amarrado a Francia, ahora mismo iría a por una manta para hacerse una bolita debajo de ella.

Se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano y, medio sonrojado, frunce el ceño.

―¡Vamonos,_ git_! ―le apresura, yendo a la puerta―. ¡Volverá!

―No tan rápido, _ma cher_ ―lo interrumpe jalando un poco de la cadena para acercarlo a él y luego poniéndole la otra mano en la nuca, acercándolo un poco y mirándolo a los ojos. Sonríe.

―_Blo... bloody wanker_ ―balbucea apartando la mirada y tratando de apartarlo a él―. Venga, no hay tiempo de juegos ahora. _Where in the hell_ están tus pantalones? ¿Cómo consigues perder los _bloody_ pantalones cada cinco _bloody_ minutos?

―Están en la cama, _mon amour_, dónde tu y yo deberíamos estar en estos momentos si no fuera por esa estúpida interrupción. ¿Cómo no has cerrado la puerta por dentro? ―reclama sin soltarle la nuca, dando un pequeño paso hacia él, metiendo la pierna entre las piernas de Inglaterra y haciendo un poco de presión.

―_Stop! Stop, please_ ―practicamente suplica mirando a la cama buscando los pantalones, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que no están ahí, ni siquiera se han acercado a la cama―. Va a volver, va a volver con el botones o el encargado o quien sea y sabrán que nos hemos colado y no podremos irnos... ¡tenemos que largarnos ya! ¡Antes de que vuelvan!

Francia sonríe, se acerca y le da un suave beso en la mejilla antes de separarse y caminar hacia la cama.

―_I know..._ ―le da la razón en su idioma, girándose a verlo y cerrándole un ojo, arrastrándolo adentro del baño con la cadena y quitándose la toalla para ponerse los pantalones.

Inglaterra da saltitos de pura impaciencia mientras se muerde el labio y mira la puerta y a Francia intermitentemente, parece que le ha dado por ponerse los pantalones de la manera maaaaaás lenta que ha visto nunca. Decide no meter más cizaña y tratar de desenrredar la camiseta que llevaba, que ha quedado colgando de la cadena, para volvérsela a poner.

Francia termina de ponerse los pantalones, calcetines y zapatos sentado en la orilla de la tina. Se pone de pie con la camiseta en mano.

―¿Dónde está el dinero, _mon ami_? ―le pregunta serio.

―En el bolsillo de mis pantalones, para que no se mojara ―responde pasando la camiseta por el cuello y poniéndose otra vez el feo sombrero peludo.

―Vámonos ―le ordena mientras camina los pocos pasos requeridos para llegar a la puerta y la abre.

El británico lo sigue mientras se lleva la mano al bolsillo para comprobar que realmente lleva ahí el dinero, al notar los billetes y monedas, sale también al pasillo.

―No puedo evitar sentirme Clyde, ¿sabes? ―comenta riendo en cuanto salen al pasillo y empiezan a correr hacia las escaleras.

―¡No somos ladrones! ―protesta Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño mientras baja por las escaleras saltando los peldaños de dos en dos―. Pienso pagarlo todo... ¡y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!

―Pues creo que con que uno de los dos pague, es suficiente... _non_? ―pregunta dándole un suave codazo en las costillas al llegar al final de las escaleras. Se siente mejor... al parecer, el besuqueo y demás ha vuelto un poco a la normalidad.

Inglaterra lo detiene antes de salir por la puerta de las escaleras que da al vestíbulo, haciéndole callar. La abre una rendija para observar la recepción, él hombre que les ha encontrado parece estar hablando ahí todavía.

Francia, mientras tanto, hace de nuevo el movimiento adecuado para ponerse la camiseta.

―Yo no pienso pagar lo tuyo ―le informa con el ceño fruncido mientras observa como el recepcionista del hotel sale del mostrador para acompañar al hombre hasta el ascensor―. come on now, let's go! ―exclama abriendo la puerta.

Francía se ríe de la idea de que no piense pagar lo suyo, estando totalmente seguro de que puede convencer de que lo haga; al final, todo esto es su culpa y de nadie mas. Enrosca la cadena en su muñeca, tomando la mano de Inglaterra, entrelazando sus dedos y saliendo con seguridad al vestíbulo.

Inglaterra tira de él para que ande más deprisa cada vez, estando histérico, hasta que logran cruzar la recepción y salir a la calle, hace sonrisas forzadas y delatoras a cualquiera que se les cruce.

―_Mon ami_, si sigues haciendo esas caras, van a detenernos. Creo que la señora de ahí atrás está llamando a la policía solo por culpa de tus horribles cejas y de esa sonrisa que parece de tiburón ―comenta tranquilo una vez en la calle.

―_Shut up, ugly frog!_ ―reprocha con su habitual tono enojado, obligándolo a seguir andando hasta ir lo bastante lejos para que se sienta seguro―. Necesitamos encontrar otro hotel ―sentencia.

Francia levanta las cejas, ligeramente confundido.

―¿Otro hotel? _Sacrebl..._ ejem... vale, vale... me parece perfecto ―concede sin intentar presionar y empezando a creer en esta ocasión, que Inglaterra no está dándose cuenta de lo que está diciendo. Es decir, ¡venga! es que no es posible que OTRA vez, se le esté lanzando encima. Hace un sobreesfuerzo por no detenerlo y besarlo de nuevo a mitad de la calle, aprovechando las circunstancias, mientras se deja llevar.

Inglaterra, sin enterarse de nada del tono de voz raro de Francia, sigue andando por la calle mirando cada vez que cruzan... está empezando a anochecer ahora sí, ya están encendidas todas las luces.

―No tengo ni idea de dónde hay más hoteles, no conozco... ¿Por que no hacemos cumbres mundiales aquí más a menudo? ―se queja, por que de algo se tiene que quejar, lleva más de cinco segundos sin quejarse de nada y eso no puede ser―. Ah, sí, por el asuntillo del grifo... y la sangre... y la inquietante risa... ―recuerda palideciendo un poco, a su rollo.

―Estoy seguro de que si vamos a tu embajada, podrían prestarnos un cuarto ―sugiere como que no quiere la cosa, asumiendo de antemano, que recibirá una negativa.

―¡No pienso acercarme a la embajada! Ya te he dicho antes que no quiero hacer un escandalo público internacional de esto ―responde―. ¿Y para...? ―empieza a preguntar cuando es detenido.

―Venga, _Angleterre_... no SIEMPRE eres TAN ruidoso... quizás con una almohada podríamos sofocar un poco tus gemidos ―le interrumpe sin poder contenerse esta vez.

―¿Quién te...? _Bloody wanker_! ―le riñe entendiendo y sonrojándose un poco empieza a andar más rápido―. ¡En tus mejores sueños! No quiero ir a un hotel para eso, _git_.

―¡Pero si tu lo has dicho!―reclama frunciendo el ceño―. Y llevas todo el rato queriéndolo...

―¡Eso es una sucia mentira! ―responde en un tono muy poco convincente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
>Francia hace los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe.<p>

―Al fin empiezas a parecerte al_ Anglaterre_ que yo conozco y quiero ―suelta menos sarcástico de lo que quisiera.

Inglaterra se paraliza un segundo. Y luego decide que ha oído mal y sigue andando mientras refunfuña algo inteligible sobre lo mucho que odia a Francia, quien, esta seguro, solo quiere fastidiarle, seguramente ha hecho que pasara todo esto apropósito y obviamente tiene la culpa de todo, no sabe ni como, y sobre lo muy enojado que esta con todo el mundo por todo en general pero por nada en particular.

―Eso es, eso es mon amour. Ya me estabas asustando―sigue el francés a lo suyo sonriendo mas y sintiéndose más en control.

Después de unos metros encuentran por fin otro hotel, casi por casualidad, aunque como están en pleno corazón de Moscú no es difícil. Inglaterra sonríe contento al verlo.

―¡Ah! ¡Ahí! ―exclama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Pensé incluso que había dejado de gustarte en serio ―agrega cuando entran al vestíbulo.

―¿Gustarme qué? ―pregunta desinteresadamente y sin hacerle mucho caso mientras se planta en la cola de recepción.

―Pues _moi_, obviamente ―sonriendo de oreja a oreja―. ¿A qué venimos aquí además de a lo obvio? ―pregunta sin entender un pimiento en cuanto se forman.

―¡Tu no me gustas, _wine bastard_! ¡Ni siquiera me caes bien! ―protesta sonrojándose―. No se que te hace pensar que lo haces ―añade en un susurro―. ¿Qué es lo obvio? ―cambia de tema rápidamente.

―Que sí te gusto, _mon ami_, desde luego. ¿Que vas a robar esta vez?

―No voy a robar nada, _git_! ―vuelve a reñir ignorando lo otro cuando ya les toca el turno―. _Privet_ ―se dirige a la chica.

―_Da?_ ―pregunta ella sonriendo―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

―Ehm... _Yes…_ digo, _da_, dos cosas... Primero, ¿me podría dar un mapa de la ciudad? ―pide amablemente―. Pozhaliusta ―añade educadamente.

―¿Es usted cliente del hotel? ―pregunta con suspicacia después de mirarlos bien.

―No, pero tenemos a unos amigos alojados aquí ―explica empezando a crisparse, con los límites de la paciencia realmente bajos―. Estamos esperándoles y necesitamos un par de instrucciones antes  
>Ella los mira intensamente, se agacha y pone un mapa sobre la recepción.<p>

―_Spasibo_ ―agradece―. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarnos donde podemos conseguir prensa escrita? Internacional.

―En la tienda del hotel probablemente haya los importantes, ¿cuál buscan? ―les pregunta un poco mas amable.

―_The Times_ y... ―mira a Francia―. _Le Monde_ ―añade―. ¿Dónde esta la tienda del hotel? ―pregunta.

―_Le Monde_ es muy probable, no estoy segura del _Times_ ―sonríe―. Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, enojándose, ¿como que tienen los periódicos importantes y no esta segura de tener un _Times_?

―Hablo del _London Times, Mistress_ ―aclara un poco agresivo. Aunque no estaría mal conseguir un _New York Times_ por... si acaso, solo curiosidad, piensa para si mismo.

Francia sonríe y le cierra un ojo a la mujer, jalando a Inglaterra mientras ríe por lo bajo.

―_Wait_, una última cosa ―pide Inglaterra para detener a Francia. Y después de interrogar a la recepcionista al respecto de cerrajeros y el amarre del puerto, se dirigen por fin al kiosco.

* * *

><p>¡Agua ha vuelto! Podeis dejar vuestras ovaciones y comentarios de bienvenida... o vuestras opiniones sobre la historia, lo que os pille más cerca.<p> 


	14. Capítulo Catorce

**Glosario de términos:**

**Bloody eggs in the bloody Embassy**: Puñeteros huevos en la maldita embajada.  
><strong>The turth<strong>: La verdad  
><strong>Russie<strong>: Rusia

* * *

><p>Inglaterra se queda paralizado mientras lee el London Times en la cola del bar del hotel, dónde han ido a pedir que les preparen un par de bocadillos.<p>

―_Eggs..._ ―susurra

―_Quoi?_ ―pregunta Francia levantando la vista y mirándole.

―_Bloody eggs..._ ―repite sin levantar los ojos de la noticia que esta leyendo, completamente consternado.

―¿Qué pasa, _món cher_? ―le pregunta.

Lo mira por encima del periódico, cuando el camarero, deja en la barra delante de cada uno un bocadillo.

―_Eggs, France... Bloody eggs in the bloody Embassy..._ ―explica sin hacer mucho sentido.

―¿_Pardón_? ¿De qué estas hablando? ―levanta las cejas sin entender con claridad que es lo que pasa.

―¡Lo dice aquí! ―le señala la noticia sin dejársela ver―. ¡Lanzamos_ bloody_ huevos en la_ bloody_ embajada americana en_ London_! ¡No podemos hacer eso! _The kid... My god, America..._ Y ni siquiera he hablado con él en todo el _bloody_ día...

—¿Fui... En... En serio? —pregunta sorprendido tomando el periódico y jalándolo para leer

Inglaterra suelta el_ London Times_ buscando en el_ New York Times_ si hay alguna noticia al respecto de ello.

—¿Por que hicimos eso,_ Angleterre_? —pregunta serio después de leer la noticia—,_ le garçon_ va a estar... —levanta la mirada.

―Esto es tu culpa... tu_ bloody_ culpa... ―reflexiona en un susurro entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Francia lo mira serio, a los ojos, con una ceja levantada y una leve, muy leve sonrisa.

—¿Mi culpa,_ Angleterre_? ¿Mía?

―_Of course_ que es tu culpa! Yo no..._ I'm a gentleman_! como iba a tirar yo _bloody eggs in the bloody Embasy of the bloody United States in my bloody home!_ ―grita cerrando el periódico y señalándole con un dedo.

—Y yo acostumbro tirar huevos en las embajadas, claro —responde con sorna.

―Pues... pues! tu eres el _bloody_ experto en huelgas y protestas y cortarle la cabeza a la gente! ―le tira en cara sin venir muy a cuento.

—¿Que le vas a decir al _garçon_? —pregunta cambiando el tema, exasperado

_―The... thurth! Of course!_ ―se defiende―. ¡No soy un mentiroso! ¿qué iba a decirle si no? ¡Qué me emborrachaste, me drogaste y me obligaste a hacer quién sabe qué otras más cosas también!

—¿Sabes? —empieza muy lentamente, con voz suave, casi musical.

_―What_? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño, enojado, dándole un mordisco a su bocadillo y aun pensando en que va a hacer realmente con Estados Unidos.

—El próximo año.. —sigue sin dejar de mirarlo. Inglaterra traga, mirándole también, en silencio y él se queda callado, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El británico frunce el ceño y le da otro mordisco a su bocadillo mientras vuelve a abrir el periódico y refunfuña.

Abre su periódico y empieza a leer las noticias locales, de mal humor. Hasta que llega a una que le llama la atención.

_—Mon dieu..._ ―empieza, Inglaterra lo mira de soslayo mientras sigue comiendo—. ¿Reconoces... Esto?

―¿El qué? ―pregunta con las cejas levantadas (pero sin mirar), dándole un sobro al té que ha pedido para acompañar el bocadillo.

—Esto —le muestra el periódico―. Es un... Oso... Que dice que te ama —sonríe.

Oh, sí... el cliché... no un cliché, EL cliché... pero aun así nos encanta. Inglaterra escupe el té completamente sorprendido de lo que está viendo y se sonroja.

—Bien, concluyo entonces que sí es tuyo —se ríe por lo bajo —. _Le garçon_ siempre ha sido dulce... Me pregunto de donde lo pudo aprender ―lo mira con ojos brillantes.

―Eso... yo no... esto es... estaba... ―balbucea dejando el té y tomando el periódico―. _Where in the hell_ está? ―trata de deducir entrecerrando los ojos y viendo la foto―. Esto es... _god save the queen!_ esto es... ! ―excalama reconociéndolo.

—_Oui..._ ¿Era un mensaje subliminal? —pregunta maligno

―_How in the hell_ llegó a la _bloody Tour Eiffel_! ―sigue a su rollo, ingnorando a Francia, sin poder creer que esté insertado por el culo en la parte más alta de la antena francesa, leyendo la noticia.

—Quizás querías decirme que debo enseñarle ALGO a_ Amerique_ —sigue a lo suyo

Lo fulmina mientras vuelve a tomar el bocadillo y empieza a apanicarse.

―Tengo que hablarle... ―piensa en el dinero que les queda―. Lo primero va a ser ir a que nos quiten esto ―asegura mostrando la cadena―. Y luego hay que encontrar un teléfono público.

—¿Qué vas a decirle? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño

―No, no, no... ―niega con la cabeza contando de nuevo cuanto dinero queda―. No nos va a llegar solo con esto... y ¡Aun tenemos que volver! ―se lamenta agobiado―. ¡Esto es un desastre!

—Deberíamos ir a tu embajada... O con_ Russie..._

―_Of course!_ ―suelta con sarcasmo―._ Hello_, somos los hijos pródigos, venimos sin dinero, recursos ni identificación después de seguramente provocar un conflicto internacional... ¿nos dejaríais telefonear? es que querríamos acabar de confirmar el escandalo público también.

—_Angleterre,_ no veo que tengas una mejor idea... ¿Ir caminando?

―Recuérdame que te abofetee y te cierre la puerta en las narices el próximo a... ―empieza mientras se masajea las sienes tratando de pensar y calmarse todo a la vez. Entonces se le ocurre algo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora, sacando un papel―. ¡El amarre! ¡Llegamos en barco!

—El próximo año no vas a verme en esta fecha —protesta.

―No, no... olvida eso ahora! El amarre ―sigue mostrándoselo―. Quizás sepan como llegamos hasta aquí, quizás el barco siga ahí... ¡quizás estén nuestras cosas!

―Pues es... ¡Es posible! Hay que ir a buscarlo entonces, es posible que haya una herramienta para despegarnos y un lugar en donde pasar la noche— se pone de pie en tanto que Inglaterra acaba de comerse lo que le queda del bocadillo mientras cuenta las monedas para pagar al camarero.

―Apresúrate,_ Angleterre._.. No soporto esta cadena por mas tiempo ―la jala.


	15. Capítulo Quince

**Glosario de términos:**

**Zakytro: **Cerrado

**Really: **En serio?

**Fucking Commie:** Rusia (otra de esas de las palabras de amor)

**Wonderful:** Maravilloso

**Denmark:** Dinamarca

**You know:** Ya sabes

**CERN: **_Conseil Européenne pour la Recherhce Nucleaire_. Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear, es el mayor laboratorio de investigación en física de partículas a nivel mundial.

**Geneva:** Ginebra (la ciudad Suiza, no la bebida, por raro que suene)

**Suisse, Switzerland:** Suiza

* * *

><p>"закрыто"<p>

―_¿zakryto? ¿What the hell_ significa _zakryto_? ―pregunta Inglaterra frente al cartel de la puerta del cerrajero 24 horas al que les ha mandado la mujer del hotel. Las luces están apagadas.

—Yo me imagino que significa algo en la línea de... Cerrado —protesta muy muy irritado.

―_Really?_ ―pregunta sarcástico―. ¡No me digas! ¡No podría haberlo deducido yo solo simplemente viendo las luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada!

—Tu preguntaste, _Rosbif _—escupe de mala gana.

―A lo que me refiero es ¿cómo puede estar cerrado un _bloody_ cerrajero venticuatro horas? ―pregunta de nuevo―. ¡Es estúpido!

—Pues... Así es como puede estar cerrado, estúpido o no —razona mirándole furioso—. Deja de hablarme así.

―¡Esto es _bloody_ publicidad engañosa! ¡eso es lo que es!―protesta volviendo a sacudir la puerta a ver si esta vez se abre―. ¿Es que aquí la gente no se olvida las llaves o no les entran a robar y tienen que cambiar las cerraduras? Recuérdame que le mande una bomba al _fucking commie_ ―pide refiriéndose a Rusia como lo hace Estados Unidos.

—Hala, manda una bomba si quieres, pero eso no resuelve mi maldito problema, que es que ¡QUIERO SEPARARME DE TI! —chilla irritado

―Esta _bloody shit _no estaría pasando si solamente no hubieras... ―se queja dándonle una patada a la puerta que hace temblar toda la tienda y luego se mete las manos en los bolsillos, girándose para irse de ahí.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, no la mía, y ¡tu ni siquiera eres capaz de conseguir un cerrajero! —se queja sin moverse —. ¿A dónde vas?

―¡Tu ni siquiera eres capaz de darle las culpas a la persona correcta! ―le echa en cara mientras tira de la cadena para que se mueva―. ¡A buscar el _bloody_ amarre!

—Pues tu menos, _Angleterre,_ si fueras un poco mas capaz de controlarte en el cumpleaños de _le garçon_... —reclama caminando.

―¿Controlarme? ¿CONTROLARME? ―grita―. ¡Yo estaba siendo controlado hasta que llegaste tu! ―le señala―. ¡Y para que lo sepas, no tengo ningún problema con el cumpleaños de nadie!

—Deberías de agradecerme, _Angleterre_, en lugar de seguirme reclamando —sentencia el francés mirándole de reojo. Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño mientras empieza a andar más rápido.

―¿Agradecerte? ¿Agradecerte por qué? ¿Por amanecer en el _bloody Moscow_, medio vestido, sin dinero y después de provocar una _bloody_ catástrofe internacional? _Thank you, France_ ―suelta con sarcasmo.

—Ya debería aprender. Todos los años es lo mismo, este año no tenía por que ser la diferencia —dice en francés, para si.

―Más que vale que la _bloody_ llave esté en el _bloody_ barco _of_ _bloody shit_... ―empieza a decir y luego sigue refunfuñando en un volumen cada vez más bajo.

—_Imbecile _—suelta

―_Wine bastard _―le responde fulminándole, mientras comprueba el mapa.

—_Rosbif _—espata

―_Ugly frog._

—¿Ya sabes para dónde?— pregunta mirándole, después de unos minutos en silencio.

―No, estoy andando sin rumbo por que me gusta pasear contigo ―responde sarcástico, todavía pensando en qué va a pasar con Estados Unidos y en cómo podría explicarle todo esto.

—Quizás deberías dejar de buscarte pleitos conmigo y concentrarte en el verdadero problema.

―¡No estoy buscando pleitos contigo! ―se queja―. Seguramente sería mucho más fácil concentrarme si simplemente... ―se queda la frase a medias.

—Si simplemente... —le exhorta a seguir

―Desaparecieras ―termina entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido y cada vez de peor humor.

Francia suelta un suspiro muy, muy irritado.

—A mi me encanta estar pegado a ti con una cadena,_ Angleterre_, es como... Un sueño hecho realidad.

Inglaterra sigue andando en silencio y decide mejor ignorar al estúpido gabacho asqueroso, perdido entre sus pensamientos. Todos los años era la misma maldita mierda de siempre, pero nunca había ido a tirar huevos a la embajada ni nada parecido. Dentro de todo, los otros años se emborrachaba con Francia y amanecía en Londres (o París) sobre las dos del medio día y con la cabeza como una olla con grillos...

— ¿Crees que_ Amerique_ haya visto lo del oso? —pregunta después de varios minutos en silencio

―Por la reina... espero que no ―reflexiona con absoluta sinceridad, frunciendo el ceño.

Además estaba el asunto del oso. Estados Unidos le había mandado comida y un oso para que se sintiera mejor y él... bueno, había obligado al chico del reparto a exigir trescientas libras y luego había insertado el oso en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, en lo que (Francia tenía razón aunque nunca iba a admitirlo) parecía una obscena indirecta.

—Creo que deberías intentar hablarle, antes que nada... —sugiere serio

―¿Sí? ¿Tu crees? ―vuelve a preguntar con sarcasmo―. ¿y se te ocurre como? Porque nos quedan unos cien rublos y ni siquiera tenemos un _bloody_ teléfono.

—Por cobrar, _Angleterre_, con operadora. _Amerique_ querrá contestarte aunque le cobren a él —explica nuevamente molesto, deteniéndose junto a la cabina

―Oh, _yeah, wonderful_. "_Hello, Mr. America._ ¿Desea responder una llamada a cobro revertido desde _Moscow _del hombre que ha bombardeado con huevo su embajada y sodomizado su regalo con la antena más fea que hay en el planeta?" ―pone la voz ligeramente aguda. Francia lo fulmina.

—¿Sabes? A la _merde, Angleterre_ —Escupe muy muy muy enojado, girándose y empezando a caminar otra vez

―"Por cierto, seguramente necesita que le preste dinero" ―añade en el mismo tonillo, ignorando a Francia―. Suena de cine, ¿verdad?

—Camina —jala la cadena.

―"_A la merde"_ ―susurra el inglés copiando la pronunciación lo mejor que puede―. Hace HORAS que esto se ha ido _"a la merde", France_.

—Tú a la _merde_ —se gira y le señala con el dedo

―¡Ya te lo he dicho antes! ¡Estaría encantado de ir si con eso solo pudiera perderte de vista! ―le responde, retándole.

—_Oui_, lo que quieras, _Angleterre_... —comenta rendido...

Unos minutos más tarde, en silencio, llegan por fin al amarre que dice el papel del alquiler, y después de preguntar un par de cosas a uno de los guardacostas, les indica cual es el barco con el dedo.

Francia lo sigue en silencio, enojado y muy de mal humor, caminando al barco.

Cuando por fin llegan, Inglaterra se queda paralizado observándolo, es un velero azul marino de quince yardas de eslora. Se pregunta como pudo ocurrírsele que podía pilotar un velero estando ebrio y luego, cínicamente se recuerda a si mismo que nunca ha pilotado ningún tipo de barco sin estarlo. Un detalle en concreto llama su atención.

Francia lo mira sin decir nada, intentando adivinar que es lo que ve Inglaterra, sin exito.

―Danés ―comenta el inglés frunciendo el ceño.

—_Quoi?_

―Es danés... _Denmark, you know... _mira la bandera ―le señala.

—Asumo que eso también es mi culpa —murmura acercándose al barco.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz mientras empieza a desatar el cabo que sacara la pasarela que les permitirá entrar.

―_Bloody hell, France. _Te prometo que ya tengo bastantes problemas ―le espeta mientras la pasarela cae en un golpe sordo.

Francia lo mira de reojo y bufa.

—¿Y eso a que viene al caso? Te he dicho que es mi culpa... Supongo que si el barco se hunde también lo será...

Inglaterra sube al barco sin hacerle ni caso, tirando de él.

Francia sube tras él, considerando ahogarle

Se mete a la bodega, que esta completamente hecha un desastre, con todo suelto, sacado de su sitio y tirado por en medio, desordenado. Esa es una de las peores cosas que se pueden hacer en un barco. Tratando de no pisar nada, como si andara entre huevos, empieza a buscar.

Francia sigue en silencio atrás de él, desordenando y pateando todo cuanto puede

Inglaterra, al verlo, se vuelve a él colérico.

―Sí no quieres buscar nada por que eres un _bloody_ inútil, no lo busques, pero si rompes algo útil o importante te aseguro que vas a enterar, _git_!

—¿Qué esperas encontrar importante, _Imbecile_? —reclama pr reclamar

―¡No sé que espero encontrar! ―grita completamente furioso―. ¡Cualquier _bloody_ cosa! Mis _bloody_ pantalones! o los tuyos... Un teléfono... dinero... ¡LO QUE SEA!

—¿Y tu crees que yo no quiero encontrar nada? ¿Crees que no quiero largarme de aquí y LEJOS DE TI? —grita también, agarrando a Inglaterra de la camisa

―¡PUES NO PARECE! ¡Si sigues simplementa pateando cosas y diciendo estupideces! ―sigue gritando, tomando un objeto cualquiera que haya quedado a su abasto, sin siquiera mirar qué es.

—¡NO ESTOY DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES! ¡Tu eres el que no esta haciendo lo que tiene que hacer, que es hablar con _Amerique_, mucho menos decir ir a su estúpida fiesta!

―NO HAS DI... ―Inglaterra se detiene de gritar y unos instantes en silencio después, le arrea un golpe en la cabeza a Francia con una tetera.

Francia se cae al suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza...

―No me digas que tengo o que no tengo que hacer con _America _―le amenaza sin alzar la voz.

—Ese golpe fue injustificado... —se queja desde el suelo aun. Y se pone de pie, mirándolo absolutamente furioso, sin decir nada mas.

El británico le sostiene la mirada unos segundos... y luego se da la vuelta, empezando a rebuscar otra vez.

—Eres un cobarde... —suelta el francés muy bajito, empezando a buscar el también.

Inglaterra se detiene con otro objeto en las manos, esta vez es un casco de plástico, y lo mira.

―¿Qué me has llamado? ―pregunta en un tono más bien de "quiero pensar que he oído mal" que de "no te he oído".

Francia lo mira de frente unos instantes.

—Co. Bar. De —repite lentamente

Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos y sigue aguantándole la mirada.

―Como te atreves a llamarme... cobarde... tu... a mi ―empieza también en voz baja, acercándosele―. _How in the hell_ tienes los cojones de llamarme cobarde TU... A MI ―insiste.

—Vas a gritarme y enojarte conmigo porque no te atreves a aceptar que es contigo con quien estas enojado. Eso es ser cobarde —explica el muy listo de Francia —. Anda, ¡golpeame! Venga... Dame tu mejor golpe —le reta dando aun así un paso atrás y poniéndose a la defensiva, listo para esquivarlo.

El británico sigue aguantándole la mirada unos instantes, pensando y concluyendo que seguramente tiene razón, pero todo esto es... demasiado.

Es demasiado tratar de arreglar todo este desastre y además pensar que ha arrastrado a Francia consigo solo por su estúpido sentimiento de abandono que sufre desde hace ya más de doscientos años y que seguramente ya debería haber superado.

Y también sabe perfectamente el motivo por el que no quiere llamar a Estados Unidos. Está aterrorizado.

Aterrorizado de que no quiera volver a hablarle, de que haya hecho algo REALMENTE estúpido. Tal como van las cosas, quien sabe que más podrían haber hecho, podrían estar perfectamente al borde de una estúpida guerra o podrían haber matado a alguien o podría haberle hecho daño a inocentes. Inocentes a los que aprecia y a los que siempre SIEMPRE termina dañando.

Le tiembla el labio y se le empañan un poco los ojos sin poderlo evitar, aun con una mirada de absoluta furia. Se pasa la manga por la cara tratando de que Francia no se de cuenta.

―NO ERES TAN IMPORTANTE ―miente en un grito

Francia le sostiene la mirada un segundo, escrutándole los ojos, leyendo como siempre lo hace y con un nudo en la garganta, se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Inglaterra se queda pasmado, respirando agitadamente, con el casco azul entre sus manos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Francia.

—_Dieu..._ —murmura

—_What?_ —pregunta agresivo al oírle, aun sin moverse.

—Los dos... Teléfonos... —los señala ahogados en una cubeta.

—oh... _Bloody hell! Bloody bloody hell!_ —protesta acercándose y pataleando, de la adrenalina y la rabia, les lanza el casco que aun tiene en la mano, salpicando un poco.

—_Angleterre..._ —pide con voz modulada.

—_What?_ —pregunta con el ceño fruncido y tratando de calmarse.

—Cálmate, _si'l vous plaît_—pide tranquilizándose a si mismo después de ver la rabieta de él.

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —protesta frotándose las sienes—. Cada vez que trato de solucionar algo salen cinco problemas nuevos! —grita desesperado.

—Lo sé, pero arrancándonos la cabeza no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, _mon ami._

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza, se vuelve q los teléfonos, recupera el casco que ha lanzado y se lo encasqueta a Francia en la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta.

—Por si no consigo calmarme a la próxima —comenta tratando de tomárselo con humor. Luego se fija en algo.

—Quizás encontremos algo útil por aquí... Oh! _Dieu! _Mira! —grita.

—_what? _—pregunta sin hacer mucho caso, aun observando el casco.

—¡He encontrado algo útil! —dice agachándose. Después de un segundo se levanta, con algo en la mano

—_Wonderful._ Por que creo que yo he encontrado el problema —explica.

—¿Cuál problema? ¡Dime!

—Este problema —asegura volviendo a quitarle el caso y mostrándole el logotipo que tiene pintado en blanco—. Es del CERN... ¡Estuvimos en _G__eneva_!

—_Mon dieu... Suisse_ me da miedo, ¿crees que quiera matarnos? —declara olvidando todo lo demás, observando el caso.

—_Switzerland_ tiene el _bloody_ acelerador de partículas_, France_... Lo último que me preocupa es que si quiere o no matarnos —explica buscando los periódicos para ver si viene algo al respecto de ello y temiéndose lo peor.

—_Angleterre_, no pudimos hacer hecho nada con el acelerador. No... No somos capaces —balbucea.

—Eso espero —afirma seriamente, pasando las páginas.

—Ni siquiera se para que... —recuerda—. ¡El hielo!

—¿Qué hielo? —pregunta sin entender.

—El… ¡El hielo! Es lo único que recuerdo. Queríamos derretirlo.

—_Why in the hell...?_ —pregunta tratando de recordar.

—N... No... Quizás... No se, no se si... No se por que recuerdo eso... Queríamos derretirlo, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Derre... Tirlo —repite pensando en ello—. Era algo de... ¡Por eso el barco es danés!

—_Oui_, teníamos frío... —explica cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes.

—_God save te queen__!_ —se lamenta—. Dime que has encontrado mi pasaporte —pide volviendo a lo otro.

—Err... —sonríe un instante, de lado—. _Non__, _pero podríamos ponernos de buen humor.

—_Yes?_ —le insta—. ¿entonces? _What is?_

—Veras... Quizás pudiéramos decidir quien lo va a usar... —se le acerca—. Mira... —se le planta enfrente y saca un condón de atrás de la espalda.

Inglaterra ve el condón y se sonroja AUTOMÁTICAMENTE. No tanto por el condón en si, como si no hubiera visto nunca uno, como por la idea, además de la cara que está poniendo Francia. En algún lugar entre el nerviosismo, la incomodidad y el pánico, da un paso para atrás, tropezando con un objeto de los que hay por el suelo y cayendo de espaldas.

Francia levanta las cejas y, con el pretexto de la cadena hace como que se le cae encima, aprovechando la situación y atrapándolo abajo de él.

—_Mon dieu, Angleterre_... esto fue bastante directo —le pica agachando la cabeza para besarle.

* * *

><p>Mon dieu... creo que van a matarnos! Quizas con un review esto se haga menos FrUK...<p> 


	16. Capítulo Dieciseis

**Glosario de términos**

**Belle: bonita**  
><strong>D'accord:<strong> de acuerdo.  
><strong>Good night:<strong> buenas noches  
><strong>Stop right there:<strong> detenganse justo ahí

* * *

><p><em>Inglaterra ve el condón y se sonroja AUTOMÁTICAMENTE. No tanto por el condón en si, como si no hubiera visto nunca uno, como por la idea, además de la cara que está poniendo Francia. En algún lugar entre el nerviosismo, la incomodidad y el pánico, da un paso para atrás, tropezando con un objeto de los que hay por el suelo y cayendo de espaldas.<em>

_Francia levanta las cejas y, con el pretexto de la cadena hace como que se le cae encima, aprovechando la situación y atrapándolo abajo de él._

_—Mon dieu, Angleterre... esto fue bastante directo —le pica agachando la cabeza para besarle._

* * *

><p>El británico, cada vez más tenso y sin saber donde meterse, trata de escapar de Francia mirando a todos lados, mientras oye un sonido extraño que pasa prácticamente desapercibido. No puede deducir qué es lo que lo provoca, pero instintivamente, un recuerdo de otras épocas le advierte de lo peligroso.<p>

—_I... I..._ —llega a balbucear.

—_Cher,_ deja de moverte —ordena mirándolo a los ojos y pasándole una mano por la mejilla—. En el hotel parecías mucho más relajado.

—_I... I don't..._ esto...—sigue balbuceando, hasta que siente algo raro en los pies, y los tobillos. Frunce el ceño—. ¿Te has meado,_ frog_? —pregunta. Francia lo mira a los ojos y se detiene, realmente desconcertado con lo que está escuchando.

—_Quoi?_

Inglaterra se incorpora mirándose los pies... una indecente cantidad de agua está entrando de algún lugar del casco del barco: Parpadea confundido al notar que tropezó con un hacha clavada en el suelo, que se ha soltado, haciendo un boquete y recuerda vagamente una pelea en algún momento borroso.

—Esta... ¡tenemos una fuga! —grita alarmado tratando de ponerse de pie.

—_Non, mon ami,_ ni creas que vas a alarmarme con una excusa tan mala —le reprocha Francia sin haber sentido nada aún, por estar sobre Inglaterra —. Además tu y yo sabemos que quieres esto... tu siempre lo quieres.

—¡No es una _bloody_ escusa, _git_! ¡En serio hacemos agua! ¡Mira! —le grita tomándole de la cabeza y girándosela para que le vea los pies—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!

Francia al fin ve el agua, y se asusta, poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento.

—_Mon dieu!_ —grita presa del pánico. Inglaterra se levanta y logrando mantener por primera ve la cabeza fría, toma a Francia de la mano, tirando de él y saliendo corriendo de la bodega y del barco tratando de no tropezar, ni golpearse la cabeza con nada.

Una vez en tierra firme, se detiene y ve que el responsable del amarre los está mirando, echa a correr de nuevo huyendo también del puerto como si se le hubiera pegado fuego.

Después de callejear un poco, se detiene por fin respirando con dificultad. Francia está temblando junto, intentando recuperar el aliento y el pulso después del susto.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunta el francés, en tono de reclamo, en cuanto recupera un poco el aliento.

—¿Yo? —automáticamente a la defensiva.

—¡_Oui,_ tu! ¡Casi hundes el barco!

—No, el barco se hundió, punto. Sin el "casi" —responde frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Pero ni te creas que fue a propósito, no necesito hundir un barco para quitárteme de encima!

Francia lo fulmina, ligeramente decepcionado (no que vaya a confesarlo jamás), por cómo se desarrollaron los eventos al final.

—Bien, bien... como sea. Hemos dejado el condón ahí adentro además... _merde_ —se queja —. Ni creas que yo estaba tan interesado. Todo era para ponerte de buen humor, pero creo que te prefiero de malas a en la cama.

—Mejor. Yo también. Debe ser la única cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo —responde frunciendo el ceño—. Ojalá no hubiéramos olvidado... _oh! bloody hell!_ —protesta cayendo en la cuenta, frustrado.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta Francia haciendo los ojos en blanco, fastidiado.

—¡El hacha! —exclama como si fuera obvio—. Al caer, tropecé con un hacha que te lancé ayer y que se quedó clavada en el casco. Al arrancarla se hizo el agujero. Si solo la hubiera traído... —se lamenta pensando que podrían haberla usado para romper la cadena.

—¿Ves? ¡Es tú culpa,_ rosbif!_ ¿Ahora qué carambas vamos a hacer? Venir al maldito barco sólo nos complicó la vida y nos hizo perder tiempo. ¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora? ¿Dejaste el dinero ahí adentro?

—¡SI TU NO HUBIERAS HECHO EL IMBÉCIL CON EL _BLOODY_ CONDÓN COMO HACES SIEMPRE NO SE HABRÍA HUNDIDO! —reclama MUY enojado, por una vez que había decidido olvidarse quien tenía la culpa de qué y le venía de nuevo con esa mierda. Empieza a andar, tirando de la cadena y dándole igual si Francia lo sigue o no, va a arrastrarlo si es necesario.

—¿A DÓNDE VAS? —le grita ignorando las acusaciones y siguiéndole.

—A dónde llevas mandándome todo el _bloody_ día —suelta en tono normal—. A la blo_ody merde._

Francia frunce el ceño, y lo sigue en silencio unos pasos, intentando tranquilizarse. Esto está siendo un desastre. Quizás se ha pasado un poco al reclamarle el que haya hundido el barco y eso; al final, no han dejado de discutir como perros y gatos, pero al menos no le ha roto la cabeza con el casco como pensó que lo haría hacía unos minutos. Unos cuantos pasos más adelante se detiene, jalando un poco la cadena.

—_Angleterre..._

—_What?_ —pregunta agresivo sin dejar de andar un par de pasos por delante de Francia.

—Detente, _mon ami_ —le pide en un tono mucho más controlado, casi conciliador. Inglaterra lo hace mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz tratando de calmar sus ansias asesinas, deseando ese hacha cada vez más.

—Necesitamos encontrar dónde dormir —sugiere lentamente, tomándolo de un hombro —, y deberías intentar hablarle al garçon para decirle que estás bien.

—_France..._ —le nombra mientras saca el mapa de su bolsillo.

—_Oui?_

—_Shut the hell up_ —ordena buscando.

—Bien, bien. No digo más —concede abrazándose a sí mismo para quitarse un poco el frío.

—Vamos a ir a la _bloody embassy._ Vamos a ir a la mía por que está más cerca, por que estoy de ti hasta los cojones y por que la tuya huele mal —sentencia—. Vamos a tener que colarnos en el metro o algo así.

—Pues la mía es más _belle_, y más cómoda, y estoy seguro de que me tratarían mejor; pero tienes razón, es posible que a tí no te dejen entrar. Vamos a la tuya —concluye aliviado, en el fondo, de que no sea en la suya.

—_Yes_, vosotros siempre tan diplomáticos —suelta con sarcasmo dirigiéndose a donde el mapa dice que está la boca del metro. Francia lo ignora y le pasa la mano por arriba del hombro, abrazándole.

—_D'accord, mon ami._ Esto suena a un buen plan al fin—suelta sonriendo. Inglaterra está demasiado preocupado pensando en como va a explicar todo lo que va a tener que explicar como para darse cuenta siquiera. Se meten en el metro y unos cinco minutos después, vuelven a salir a la calle.

—También tenemos que llamar a _Switzerland... My god,_ espero que quede algo de _Geneva..._ Espero que quede algo de _Switzerland_ a lo que llamar —sigue comentando el inglés sin saber muy bien si se dirige a Francia o a si mismo.

—_Oui, oui..._ pero lo primero es lo primero. ¿Tendrás ropa para mi en esta embajada?

—_Of course_, seguro alguien pueda darte algunas cortinas viejas o algo parecido —pone los ojos en blanco, medio en burla y luego sigue a lo suyo—. Y menos mal que no hay mucha seguridad en el metro.

—_Angleterre..._ —señala un edificio a lo lejos—. Creo que veo los colores de mi bandera puestos en forma de una horrorosa estrella allá. Esa es tu embajada, _non?_

—No, esa es la bandera de _the queen_, la embajada es el edificio que hay debajo —explica como si Francia fuera idiota—. Vamos a entrar.

El guardia de la puerta los mira con interés conforme se van acercando a la puerta principal del edificio, sin decir nada hasta que se le plantan enfrente.

—_Good night_ —saluda Inglaterra con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, cruzando la valla tranquilamente como si supiera perfectamente lo que hace y a dónde va.

—_Stop right there_ —le ordena el guardia con cara de pocos amigos extendiendo la mano —. Papeles.

* * *

><p>No nos quedó más remedio que utilizar el hacha... ¿un review para decirnos si vamos mejorando?<p> 


	17. Capítulo Diecisiete

_El guardia de la puerta los mira con interés conforme se van acercando a la puerta principal del edificio, sin decir nada hasta que se le plantan enfrente._

_—Good night —saluda Inglaterra con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, cruzando la valla tranquilamente como si supiera perfectamente lo que hace y a dónde va._

_—Stop right there —le ordena el guardia con cara de pocos amigos extendiendo la mano —. Papeles._

—Ehm... _monsieur_... —empieza Francia con cara de circunstancias —._ You_... ehm... _Sir_... _Mister._.. _Gentleman._..

Inglaterra hace un gesto a Francia para que se calle, cortándole.

—_Of course._.. solo deje que consigamos los duplicados y le mostraremos cuantos quiera —responde señalando al interior, sin detenerse.

_—STOP!_ —exclama con un poco más de violencia, tomando a Francia por el brazo y plantándoseles enfrente.

—Ay! _Monsieur!_ pero qué falta de... —se queja Francia intentando soltarse. Inglaterra se detiene con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pero de dónde lo han sacado a usted, _gentleman_? ¿Su madre no le enseñó modales? ¿Esta es la diplomacia que se cree que se practica en _the United Kingdom_? Trate de finjir que cree que somos hombres de bien, al menos —le riñe con cinismo. El guardia lo mira con el ceño fruncido, empezando a enojarse en serio porque le estén riñendo, pero soltando a Francia.

—_Thank you _—agradece—. Y ahora haga el favor de escoltarnos hasta dentro.

—¿Escoltarles? _Gentlemen_, yo no sé quienes se han creído ustedes, pero necesito que me muestren sus papeles antes de poderlos dejar entrar.

—_Of course_ que los necesita, es por seguridad, por eso quiero que nos escolte a buscarlos —concede.

—¿Por qué no los traen encima?

—No me parece que ese sea un asunto que le incumba en absoluto.

—No me parece a mi que usted tenga o sea ningún tipo de autoridad como para poder decidir si ese es un asunto que me incumbe o no a mi. Si es que quiere usted pasar tiene dos opciones, o me muestra sus papeles, o me explica exactamente quienes son ustedes, qué hacen aquí y por qué quieren entrar a la embajada —suelta el guardia poniendo los brazos en jarras, en actitud amenazante.

—Muchacho —responde Inglaterra en un tono más serio, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole fijamente—. ¿Me está diciendo que NO sabe usted con quién está hablando?

El guardia sonríe de lado y los mira a ambos de pies a cabeza.

— Vaya, vaya... _gentleman_. Disculpe que no haya sacado la alfombra roja y le esté haciendo caravanas —suelta con sarcasmo—, pero en lo que a mi respecta, es usted un cínico malvestido, con el pelo mal pintado de verde, que está pegado a... otro malvestido con una _bloody_ cadena. Golpeados, maltrechos, seguramente drogados, pretenden venir a convencerme de que los deje entrar aquí y los escolte, cual si fueran la _bloody Queen_.

—¿Ha leído usted _The London Times_ esta mañana? —pregunta el inglés, escrutándole, aparentemente sin sentido.

—_Sir_, está usted acabando con mi paciencia.

—Pues tiene suerte de que me acabaran los _bloody eggs_ antes de salir de allí. Y como vuelva a llamar _"bloody"_ a _the Queen_, le aseguro que será deportado tan rápido que creerá estar en un _bloody_ salto temporal —lo amenaza—. Sépase usted despedido.

El guardia lo mira un instante con fiereza antes de agarrarlos a ambos por el cuello y escoltarlos a la salida de manera muy atenta y cariñosa, con ayuda de la porra que traía atada al cinto.

—PERO _WHAT THE HELL_ SE HA CREÍDO USTED! ¡ESTO ES INADMISIBLE! —Inglaterra sigue desgañitandose hasta quedar completamente afónico gritando todos y cada uno de los insultos que se sabe durante al menos ocho minutos (hay que reconocer el merito de que no repite ninguno apenas, bastante impresionante) mientras aporrea y patea la valla.

Finalmente se lleva las manos al cuello, practicamente sin voz. Mira a Francia, que se ha mantenido en silencio durante todo el tiempo, pero que no ha dejado de tener una ligera (muy muy ligera) sonrisita de burla en los labios.

—Va... —empieza el inglés y le raspa el cuello, dándose cuenta de que no puede hablar, tose—. Va... —trata de nuevo y se rinde al tercer intento, pero señala la embajada y luego le señala a él. Francia levanta las cejas.

Inglaterra le da un pequeño empujón para que le haga caso y le vuelve a señalar la embajada y luego a él.

—_Mon ambassade_? —pregunta señalándose a sí mismo y viendo cómo el inglés asiente con la cabeza. El niega con la suya y sonríe —. Non, non. Creo que basta con que uno de los dos haga el ridículo como para entender que este plan no está funcionando, _mon amour_.

El inglés lo fulmina con la mirada y le muestra su dedo corazón, luego se da la vuelta y tira de la cadena para que le siga. Francia lo hace, sonriendo, preguntándose a dónde irán ahora.

—¿_Mon ami,_ a dónde nos llevas? —pregunta después de unos cuantos pasos.

—A... —trata de hablar otra vez, raspándole todo el cuello. Trata de tragar y frunce el ceño, lo señala y vuelve a señalar el edificio y luego se da golpecitos en la frente como queriendo decirle que es idiota. Francia frunce el ceño.

—Ya he dicho que no iremos a mi embajada,_ Angleterre_...

El británico se cruza de brazos, se detiene y lo mira. Levanta la cabeza y los hombros como preguntando "entonces?" seguramente, si pudiera hablar añadiría alguna especie de "di tu que hacemos, anda, tío listo".

—Ya has hecho tú el ridículo en la tuya, yo no voy a hacer que me saquen de mi territorio por culpa tuya y de tus feas cejas y tu pelo verde —lo mira también cruzando los brazos.

Inglaterra, exasperado, se lleva las manos a la cara y aprieta los dientes... si solo pudiera hablar... pero Francia no va a cooperar en absoluto. Hace tres movimientos agresivos con las palmas de las manos abiertas, como dando golpes al aire. Suspira y le mira unos instantes. Luego se masajea las sienes.

—No voy a volver a decirlo... —hace una pausa dramática y, contrario a lo que acaba de decir, vuelve a empezar—, pero creo que deberías hablarle al _garçon_.

Abre los ojos y lo mira, en su interior preguntándose como coño quiere que hable con Estados Unidos si ni siquiera puede hablar con él y entonces cae en la cuenta, llevándose las manos a los labios y mirando a Francia un poco asustado.

—_Quoi_? —pregunta el francés, notando el cambio de expresión. Vuelve a fruncir el ceño y se da golpes en los labios.

—A... a... —trata de hablar otra vez. "América" pronuncia con los labios sin dejar escapar sonido.

—¿Y qué con... —hace una pausa y abre los ojos como platos, cayendo en la cuenta —, ¡oh! Pero claro, estabas empeñado en gritar por horas y horas no sé cuanta cosa de la reina y que si planeabas mandar su... ¿cómo has dicho? Asqueroso culo británico de regreso a pudrirse en...

Inglaterra le detiene tapándole la boca y fulminándole. Y al verlo mejor, tiene una idea... no es que sea una buena idea, pero ya debe ser como media noche y algo tienen que hacer. Le suelta mientras hace un gesto con la cabeza de "vamos" y vuelve a tirar de la cadena.


End file.
